Mine
by emwebbstack
Summary: It all started with his eyes. What if Dean wanted Cas and Cas wanted Dean, but Sam wanted Dean as well. Contains destiel and some wincest. Set vague season 5.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with his eyes.

His impossibly blue eyes that pierce through all his walls and defences and penetrate into his soul. Those same blue eyes that clouded with confusion on the first night they met when he asked why did you bother saving me? i'm not worth it. Beautiful blue eyes that haunt his dreams.

Then there's his mouth. His pink, soft and slightly chapped looking mouth.

It looks downright sinful and deliciously devilish on the Angel of the Lord.

Did i mention the angel Dean's obsessed with is a guy? Yes thats right, Dean Winchester, notorious ladies man is crushing on a dude… or Angel… whatever. 'Fuck my life' Dean mutters as he watches Castiel disappear into thin air with the subtle sound of wings.

'What?' says Sam looking puzzled.

'Nothing Sam just talking to myself' Dean sighs and gets up, stretching out the kinks in his back from too many nights sleeping on thin motel mattresses. 'Come on lets go, that body ain't gonna salt and burn itself'.

'Okay' says Sam still unconvinced but he packs up the salt and weapons and they head out.

**Few Hours Later**

'Blue eyes, pink mouth… soft but strong hands with long delicate fingers… wait what! I am not fantasying about Cas' freaking hands' Dean thinks to himself before muttering 'this is getting ridiculous' and slams his hand down onto the steering wheel. Dean winces. 'Sorry baby, no point taking it out on you' he whispers guiltily to his beloved car.

'Not your fault i'm such a freaking pervert' he thinks.

Sam continues to look at Dean with his famous 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look that almost rivals his 'bitch-face'. '

Dean… whats going on man?'.

'I already told you Sam, its nothing. Just the freaking apocalypse!' he turns just in time to see Sam flinch and he instantly feels guilty. Shit. 'Sorry Sam. i'm just tired'. 'Yeah okay Dean' Sam says and turns his head to stare out the window, both boys remaining silent on the ride back to the motel.

Upon arrival, Sam gets out of the impala and grabs his bag. He leans back down and stares at Dean 'you coming?' 'yeah man just a second'. Dean doesn't need to look at Sam to tell that he's giving him a bitch-face. 'I just need a minute Sam. I'll be up soon' Sam sighs loudly and slams the door which makes Dean wince and yell 'watch the car Sammy!'.

He watches as Sam stomps away and he sinks down into his seat, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. 'I've gotta stop taking this out on Sam, its not his fault'. Dean yawns and leans his head back and closes his eyes, Castiel's face dancing around behind his eyelids.

Dean allows himself a soft smile, then it quickly disappears.

'I've gotta stop this' Dean says to himself then gets out of the car, giving it a quick pat on the hood 'night baby' he whispers fondly and walks back to his and Sam's motel room.

Sam's back is turned from him so Dean can't tell if he's asleep or not, but he makes no movement so he thinks he's pretty safe. He makes his way to the bathroom and quickly washes up and strips down to his boxes then turns off the light and climbs wearily into bed.

'Night Sammy' he says quietly. Sam grunts in return. Dean closes his eyes soon drifts off to sleep.

_Dean wakes up with a jerk and scans the room to see what woke him up. _

_His eyes rest on a figure standing just a little too close for comfort. Dean's eyes slowly adjust to the darkness and he see's that its Castiel. _

_'Cas what are you doing standing there in the dark?' Dean asks, suddenly feeling foolish at his stupid question. _

_'I was watching you sleep. I enjoy seeing you peaceful. It makes a nice change' Castiel answers quietly. _

_Dean is aware of the blush that has started to spread on his cheeks and is slowly making its way down towards his chest. He clears his throat. 'Yeah thats not creepy at all Cas' says Dean, he tries to make it sound sarcastic, but it just comes out all breathless and shaky. _

_Castiel takes a step closer towards the bed, keeping his eyes on Dean's and watching for any sign from the hunter that this is inappropriate. Seeing none, Castiel sits down on the edge of the bed, inches away from Dean's naked torso. He leans down, his breath ghosting across Dean's neck and up to his ear which causes slight goosebumps along his skin. _

_'Is this making you uncomfortable Dean?' he whispers quietly into his ear. _

_Dean's head is swimming. He gulps for air, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen but instead breathes in the scent of Castiel. _

_'Oh God oh God Cas Cas Cas' his mind is stuck on repeat and all he can think about is Castiel and his lips that are letting out soft breaths along the side of his neck. _

_He turns his head and grabs hold of Castiel's face and attacks his lips with his own. There's nothing soft or sweet about it. Its raw and aggressive and leaves them both panting for more. Castiel leans into the kiss and opens his mouth obediently when Dean's tongue begs entrance. _

_The kiss quickly turns messy and sloppy and oh so good. Dean's tongue is tracing the cavern of Castiel's mouth, his own mouth slightly watering at how delicious it tastes. He then slides his tongue along Castiel's. This causes Cas to moan deep in his throat then he fights Dean for dominance and traces his tongue along Dean's lips, tasting both Dean and himself there. _

_Dean moans and hauls Cas until he's got a lapful of Angel. He allows Cas to taste every inch of his mouth for a few moments before breaking the kiss, gulping for air. _

_Cas whines and lowers his head, mouthing along the side of Dean's jaw and down towards his neck, lips puckering up and placing small kisses on his collarbone before gently biting the skin there. _

_Dean growls and throws his head back allowing Cas better access to make his mark there. _

Sam wakes up to the sound of Dean moaning.

He twists his body until he's looking at Dean, his eyes bleary with sleep. He is used to Dean's nightmares. He's had them ever since he returned from hell. Its something they don't talk about.

Sam keeps his eye's on Dean, waiting to see how bad it gets. Moonlight suddenly floods the room, bathing Dean's face with light. He moans again and rolls over onto his side, facing Sam.

'He looks happy' Sam thinks, confused.

He watches as Dean throws his head back and breathes out 'Cas'.

Sam stares horrified, brain already working in overdrive. Pictures of Dean and Castiel together. The quiet words they share alone. The looks they give each other no matter who's watching.

'Of course theres something going on with them' Sam thinks, his stomach clenching as a mixture of jealousy and betrayal surges through his body.

He swallows back tears as he looks over to Dean's face, now smiling contentedly and snuggling into his pillow

(Yes Dean snuggles his pillow. Thats also something they don't talk about).

'How could you do this to me Dean?' he whispers pointlessly.

Only silence and Dean's even breathing answers him.

**A.N im not sure if anyone will read this but if you like it please review xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N this chapter contains wincest, awkward to write but still necessary. It starts out as a sort of flash-back then picks up where last chapter ended.**

For as long as Sam can remember it has always just been him and Dean.

Sure, their dad was there there too, but its Dean who made him feel safe, Dean who got him ready for school and made sure he had a few spare bucks to go spend on old used books, Dean who would give up the last bowl of cereal for Sam even though its his favourite.

It started out innocently enough.

Just a small crush Sam told himself when he'd sneak glances at Dean's naked chest, still wet from his shower. Just a minor infatuation he said to himself again as jealousy rose within him as he watched a now 18 year old Dean receive a blow-job by some random chick against the front passenger door of the impala.

It wasn't until Sam was 18 that he realised just how deeply his love for Dean went.

It scared the shit out of him.

Thats why he ran away to Stanford, hoping that falling into a sense of normalcy would stop the longing for his brother. He even managed to date someone, jessica, who he did love but deep down he knew she couldn't replace Dean.

No one ever would.

It happened one night.

They were celebrating the end of a particularly difficult hunt. For these two, celebrating usually meant drinking beers and relaxing against worn wooded headboards and watching tv while sharing a pizza or eating burgers.

It's the small things that count.

Anyway, it started out like normal, Dean stuffing his face full of pizza and talking with his mouth open 'aww come on Jeanie forgive him he didn't mean it. You know he loves you not Brooke'. 'Dean its just a tv show' Sam says rolling his eyes and grabbing another slice.

Dean swallows the remaining mouthful before taking the slice out of Sam's hand and he bites into it chewing quickly, 'shut up Sam' he replies dryly.

As the night wore on, Dean noticed himself relaxing for the first time in awhile. It still kinda surprised him how quickly he and Sam had gotten back into their 's almost like Sam had never left. Even with the task of finding their father still looming over their heads, tonight they could just sit back and relax and be normal.

Or so he thought.

Sam started flicking through the channels and it just so happened to land on some casa erotica. In his alcohol induced haze he wondered why Sam was leaving it on. He looked over at Sam, watching as his brothers eyes grew wider, his focus never leaving the screen.

Dean shrugged 'oh well might as well just let him have this. Not like the dudes been laid in awhile' he snorts to himself.

Sam steals a few glances at Dean, trying to figure out what he's thinking. Their eyes meet briefly and Sam does a half shrug and turns his head back towards the tv. Dean does the Same. They stay like this for awhile, both absorbed in the cliche story of the pizza man.

Sam see's movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turns slightly to see what it is. It's Dean's hand. Down his pants. Dean notices Sam staring at him but he can't be bothered to care. It's Sam's fault anyway, he put the porn on.

He strokes himself lazily, almost half-heartedly. the porn is bad, like really bad but the chick has nice boobs so he's happy. He glances at Sam, his eye's still haven't left the movement of Dean's right hand.

'Dude quit staring at me pervert' Dean snaps and he pulls his hand of his pants.

This is getting too uncomfortable.

He makes a move to sit up when Sam's hand reaches out and stops him. His hand slides down Dean's arm and onto his stomach, feeling the solid muscle there.

'Sammy what are you doing?' Dean asks confused, his head still swimming with alcohol.

'Shh' says Sam softly, 'relax'.

His hand moves down lower, resting for a moment on the top of Dean's pants. He slides his hand under and wraps it around the smooth heated flesh. Dean doesn't know what to think. This is his brother. He should be saying no, should be pushing Sam's hand away and getting up. Dean let out a moan in spite of him himself when Sam's thumb brushed the head of his dick, smearing the pre-cum that pooled there.

Sam's movements became more daring and firm, encouraged by Dean's moan.

He kept up a steady rhythm, feeling the rush of blood that pulsed throughout the taught skin, his own dick achingly hard but left untouched in favour of pleasuring Dean. His hand moved down lower to fondle Dean's balls, rolling them in his palm before returning to fist Dean's dick.

Moments later he felt Dean tense up and he came with a groan into Sam's hand, his eyes closing and body slacking after his orgasm.

Sam pulled out of Dean's pants and licked at the cum that was quickly cooling on his hand, his other reaching down into his jeans and bringing himself over the edge with the taste of Dean's cum on his lips.

He cleaned them both up as best he could and turned off the tv. He looked at Dean and noticed he was asleep so he left him be. They would talk about this in the morning he decided.

Sam curled up next to Dean and promptly fell asleep.

They never did talk about it. It was just something that happened occasionally. But drunken hand jobs soon turned into sober blow jobs and quickies behind closed doors where no one could see them. Dean refused to talk about it so Sam let him go.

He had Dean. That was enough for him.

But all of this changed when Dean returned from hell. He tried to palm it off as 'I've changed now Sammy, it was wrong and it can't continue now ok? Just drop it' he pleaded.

**Present Day**

Dean thinks about this the next day.

They're on the road, driving to see Bobby.

Sam is ignoring him which is fine by him because it leaves Dean alone with his thoughts. He thinks about the dream he had of Castiel, how different it felt kissing Cas and how much he wishes he could do it in reality.

Even if he could, how would he explain it to Sam? Things between them haven't been normal for quiet some time but then again how could they be? Sam was everything to Dean, his brother, his partner, his best friend and briefly his lover.

He wished that he reason he stopped it with Sam was as simple as him knowing that it was wrong and finally taking responsibility for how fucked up they were.

But it was more than that.

Dean couldn't stand the thought of Sam touching him after he met Castiel.

What he once looked at it as two boys that only had each other in the whole world, who took pleasure in each other because there was no one else, he now looked at it with disgust. A chapter in his life he didn't want to relive.

Castiel had seen all of this, knows all his darkest secrets and he still has faith in him.

Dean steals another look at Sam, frowning when he see's his 'bitch-face'.

'What the hell is his problem?'

His thoughts turn back to Castiel. He runs his fingers idly through his hair. Sometimes the faith that Cas has in him overwhelms and terrifies him to the point of lashing out and calling him a dick for lack of better response.

Deep down he's scared of disappointing Castiel, of letting him down and making him believe once and for all that Dean really is nothing but a waste of space and he shouldn't have been saved.

Thats why they would never work. Cas would leave him eventually.

**A.N sorry for the depressing ending it will get better next chapter. please review :) xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

'Dammit Cas you're not doing this and thats final' Dean said exasperated, waving his hands in front of the angel.

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment and tilted his head in confusion.

'Why not Dean? It seems perfectly reasonable, i am better able to deal with this demon problem then you are'.

'Oh what? We're not good at our jobs all of a sudden Cas?' Dean scoffs, 'besides do i need to remind you that since you got cut off by those winged dick-wads you call family, you've kinda been off your game'.

'Why would i be off my game when i'm not in any game… Dean this isn't helping' Castiel sighed.

The two kept arguing whilst Sam looked on, his anger and jealousy for the 'so called angel of the lord' growing with every minute of their conversation.

'Stupid angel. I wouldn't care if he did go and died.' Sam huffed out a breath and sighed quietly, 'well i'd feel bad for him if he did. It's not his fault i guess' Sam tried to reason with himself.

'You're being unreasonable Dean'.

Sam's attention went back on the two men, 'and you're being a dick' Dean replied angrily and poked the angel in the chest.

Castiel stared down at his chest in confusion then his expression turned to anger, 'do no poke me Dean' he said, voice going low and threatening. Dean gulped but refused to back down, 'or you'll what?' he replied accentuating every word with pokes to Castiel's chest.

He glared back at Dean, before noticing the mischievous look in his eye. He took a step forward and hesitantly reached out and poked Dean back. Dean grinned at the angel.

'Oh it's so on!'.

They continued to poke each other, Castiel moving swiftly around Dean and poking him when he least expected it. Soon Dean was doubled up laughing as he tried to poke Cas back, who was expertly dodging Dean's feeble attempts.

Sam stood up angrily, having had enough of watching the two of them together. He grabbed his jacket and went out the door slamming it hard.

Castiel jumped at the sudden loud noise and Dean took it as an opportunity to see if Cas was ticklish.

Turns out he is.

'Dean' Castiel said between making slight coughing sounds that actually turned out to be his laugh, 'stop it. I'm still an angel of the lord and you will listen to me' he say's gruffly.

Play times over. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled, 'you know, you're pretty fun to have around now that the stick up your ass is gone'.

Castiel huffs and tries to straighten his tie. He pulls on the wrong end and the whole thing come's undone. Dean rolls his eye's again.

'Come here, hopeless. Second time i've had to do this for you' he mutters while fixing his tie.

'Thank you Dean'. Dean can feel the angels breath on his face and suddenly he's very aware of how close he's standing next to Castiel. Dean gives him a lopsided grin and steps back.

Way back. No need for the angel to feel just how much Dean likes being close to him. He coughs and looks around. 'Where's Sam?'

* * *

><p>Sam is sitting in an old shabby bar and fiddling with the label on his beer bottle, his thoughts never straying from the flirtatious behaviour between Dean and Castiel.<p>

'I can't believe he would just flaunt it right in front of me' Sam thinks miserably.

He sculls down the rest of his beer and stands up, slightly swaying. 'Whoops must've had more than i thought' Sam frowns and makes his way back to the motel, praying to god or whoever's up there that Castiel is gone by the time he gets back.

He opens the door and peeks inside, almost too afraid to look just incase he see's Castiel riding Dean like a pony.

He opens the door wider when he see's Dean leaning against the headboard of his bed with his laptop, Dean too engrossed in whatever's on the screen to notice Sam.

He slams the door shut, startling Dean, who quickly slams the laptop shut guiltily.

Sam's eye's narrow, 'what are you doing with my laptop Dean? Give it back now' he say's regretting how childish he sounds.

Dean smiles sheepishly, 'ok just let me close down something'. Sam tries to see what Dean's hiding but he's movements are sloppy and drunk so he misses it, staring at the blank screen.

'What were you looking at Dean?',

'Nothing Sammy' Dean replies grinning cheekily before smelling his brother.

'Dude thats where you were? Out getting drunk? Come on Sammy that isn't you'.

Sam ignores him and says venomously 'where's Castiel? he didn't want to play with you anymore?'.

Dean blushes slightly, 'he had stuff to do, you know looking for god and all'.

He gets up and walks over to the table and picks up a file and pretends to flick through it to avoid eye contact with his brother.

There's a battle going on inside Sam's head. Drunk Sam is telling him to ask Dean about Castiel, and sober Sam is telling him to wait until he's sober so he can handle the news better.

Drunk Sam won.

'Is something going on with you and Castiel?' Sam asks trying to keep his tone light but failing miserably.

Dean flinches. 'Don't be stupid Sam'.

'Don't give me that Dean, i see the way you look at him, how he looks at you and how you speak to him. It's like i'm not even there!' Sam shouts, head beginning to spin and he leans against the wall trying to steady himself.

Dean stares at his brother for a moment, before walking over and grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards his bed, making Sam sit down. Dean sits opposite him and say's quietly, 'there's nothing going on Sammy'.

Sam brighten's at the admission and ignores the little voice in his head that's telling him that Dean's lying. Sam would rather be in denial.

'Really?' he asks timidly, holding his breath just in case Dean takes it back.

'Really' Dean says firmly.

Sam exhales and smiles happily. Dean's still all his.

Dean tries to ignore the look on Sam's face, not prepared to deal with what it means.

He sighs and rub at his eyes.

He leaves Sam sitting there with his happy thoughts and goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, mind going back over Castiel's laugh and smile. His slight squealing noise when Dean tried to tickle his stomach, and ducking his head from Castiel's half hearted attempts at hitting him.

He smiled, then shook his head.

'This is pointless' he whispers to himself and finishes getting changed.

He opens the door and lets Sam in, ignoring the way Sam brushes against him for just a second longer than necessary.

He climbs into bed, ready for this day to end. Sam comes out and stands next to Dean's bed and leans down to kiss him softly. Dean moves away so Sam misses his lips and kisses his hair instead.

Sam's eye's fill with tears, but he wipes them away quickly, not wanting Dean to see.

He has the sudden desire for Dean to wrap his arms around him and hold him like he used to when he was little and afraid of the monsters in the dark. He always felt so safe in those arms. He wants to feel them again, to feel safe and secure that Dean is still his big brother and that Sam is still number one in his eye's.

'Dean?'

Dean grunts in reply. Sam sighs and says quietly 'can you just hold me for a little bit?' Dean's eye's open and he looks up at Sam, his heart breaking at the sight.

He looks so scared and vulnerable, just like he did when he was younger. He sighs and nods, pulling back the blankets so he can slide in. He can't deny his little brother anything.

Dean listens to Sam's steady breathing.

'What am i going to do with you Sammy?' he thinks desperately.

He slowly disentangles himself and moves to sit on the edge of the other unused bed. He watches Sam sleeping for a few moments.

He shakes his head and stores this away under the file of things they do not talk about.

Denial is the winchesters way of life he thinks sadly to himself.

He pulls back the covers and sinks into the bed, shivering slightly at the crisp cold feel of the sheets. His thoughts drift back to Cas.

He smiles and falls asleep, dreaming of nights in bed with a blue eyed angel.

**A.N i wanted to try and incorporate some flirty playful behaviour with Dean and Cas, which was difficult and i'm not too sure if it came across very well haha more Dean/Cas next chapter i promise. please review :) xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

This time they're in the Impala.

Cas is leaning towards him, his eye's fluttering shut, waiting for Dean to close the distance between them.

Dean licks his lips then moves in, cupping Castiel's cheek and angling his head so he can kiss him.

The kiss is soft, too soft.

Castiel moans into Dean's mouth and pushes forward desperate for more. Dean chuckles lightly, 'easy Cas we have all night for this'. Cas nods and leans in again seeking Dean's lips. Once again it starts off slow then Cas lightly licks at Deans bottom lip soft and tentative.

This time Dean's the one who moans and pulls Cas in for more. He laps at Castiel's top lip and groans when Cas bites down on his bottom lip and tugs lightly, getting more aggressive when Dean pulls on his hair.

'Cas' Dean says breathlessly, 'lets get in the back'.

Castiel nods and without a word Dean finds himself leaning against the back passenger window with Cas in his lap. He smiles 'dude thats so awesome'.

Castles lips quirk in a smile then he leans down and kisses Dean passionately. His fingers get tangled up in Castiel hair and he tugs lightly. Cas mewls and bucks his hips against Deans.

'You like that Cas?' Dean smirks.

Cas nods fervently and mewls again when Dean gives it another light tug. Castiel's hip bucks up again and unknowing rubs their erections together.

He gasps at the sensation and moves his hips again in small circles. Dean's fingers leave Castles hair and travels down his back to his ass, gripping it and kneading it, enjoying the feel of the firm warm skin.

Castiel throws his head back, exposing his throat.

Dean leans up and attaches his mouth to the warm skin below his jaw, pressing gentle kisses then biting and sucking on the skin.

Castiel's hips buck wildly and Dean's thrusts up, mouth still attached to his neck, desperately seeking friction for his now aching cock. Cas moans and whispers his name almost reverently. 'Dean'.

* * *

><p>'Dean!'.<p>

He snaps up awake, glaring at Sam.

'Dammit' he thinks.

'What Sam?'. Sam stares at him and then mutters 'it's time to get up'.

Dean watches Sam walk out of the room and into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Dean winces and lies back down and his mind drifts back to the dream he was having before Sam so rudely interrupted him.

'Mm Cas' Dean moans softly hands reaching down to free his hard cock from his boxers. His fingers wrap around the base and slowly slides up and down the hard length, imagining that its Castiel's hand instead of his own. He moans softly again as he swipes his thumb around the head and smearing the pre-cum down his shaft.

Dean shivers and rolls his hips.

He pictures Castiel's mouth, open and wet. He remembers the way he mewled and moaned and bucked his hips letting Dean feel the hard out-line of his dick. Dean's hand moves faster, gripping it tighter and chasing his release.

It's his eyes that push him over the edge. Remembering those big blue eyes, pupils blown wide with lust and heavy lidded. Dean cums in his hand with a loud groan.

'Fuck' Dean thinks, 'best way to wake up' he smiles to himself then looks over at the empty side of the bed. 'Almost perfect' he sighs and gets up, grabbing his shirt off the floor and using it to clean himself before Sam walks in.

They don't talk about last night, how much Sam needed Dean to hold him and how he woke up alone, watching Dean sleep and hearing him moan Castiel's name.

There's no point in talking about it, they both know that. Instead they pick up a new case. They argue about taking on the case at first, Sam wanting to concentrate on the apocalypse and Dean wanting to take his mind off it.

Dean gets his way in the end. Even Sammy's puppy dog eyes can't sway him.

'Alright so we've got three dead girls, no markings, no wounds, no nothing' Sam sighs slapping down the police report and picking up his fork, stabbing at a piece of watermelon like it's done something to offend him.

Dean shrugs and slurps his coffee, 'so, we'll split up and talk to their family and friends and try to see if there's any link between them' he rationalises.

Sam gives a curt nod then stabs at another piece of fruit, this time its a grape. His fork hits it on the wrong angle and its shoots off his plate and lands on the table next to them. Dean laughs at Sam's startled face then stops when Sam glares at him. He looks away and slurps his coffee again.

'Well this is gonna be fun' he thinks.

'Hello Dean. Sam'.

Dean squeals a very manly squeal and knocks over his cup, staring wide-eyed at the angel that suddenly appeared next to him in the booth.

'Dammit Cas what have we talked about!'

Castiel frowns at the questions and waits for Dean to continue, tilting his head to the side.

Dean rolls his eyes and counts on his fingers, 'one personal space and two no sneaking up on me. Can you get it through that thick angel skull of yours?' he snaps.

He knows he is over-reacting because to be honest he's secretly really glad to see the angel but he's also embarrassed and freaked out that he's got that 'i've had sex dreams about you for months now and i jerk off thinking about them' look on his face. Castiel simply nods, already used to Dean's way of speaking.

Sam glares at his plate and flicks a piece of pineapple across the table nearly hitting Cas. 'Oops sorry' he says with a hint of sarcasm. Dean's eye's narrow at Sam and he unconsciously shifts closer to Cas, almost like he's ready to jump and defend him against flying pieces of fruit.

He clears his throat, 'so to what do we owe the pleasure Cas?'. 'The search for my father isn't going extremely well and i wish to take a break as you say'. 'So you come to us?' Sam snaps and throws his fork down.

'Sam!' Dean snaps. Castiel's head bows down.

'What Dean? We've got stuff to do today, you know the case you practically begged me to take, we haven't got time to babysit your angel'. Dean opens his mouth to retort back when Cas says quietly 'I apologise for taking up your time. I'll go' and with that he disappears.

'Fucking hell Sam you didn't have to make him feel like shit. He could've helped.' Sam scoffs 'oh yes Dean because he's so good at talking to people and being normal' he laughs bitterly. Dean shakes his head and tries not to lose his temper, 'Jesus Sam whats going on with you?'.

'Nothing.' Sam snaps back, 'I just don't feel like looking after your angel', putting emphasis on the word your. Dean takes a deep breath, 'Sam i've told you nothing's going on with me and Cas. I owe him a lot Sam, and he's my friend… our friend i mean and he just wanted to hang out today. You know to be one of us…' he tries to explain, feeling like a huge girl but dammit he needs Cas around.

'Come on Sammy, it would mean a lot if you tried just a little bit harder with Cas, he did defy heaven for us'.

'Thats it Dean lay on the guilt' he thinks, before using his own puppy dog eyes that he rarely does unless absolutely necessary.

Sam grumbles then say's 'fine', his shoulders slumping in defeat. Dean grins, choosing to ignore the look on his brothers face in favour of feeling excited at being allowed to spend the day with Cas. 'Awesome, i'll see if he can come help me with the interviews'.

Sam's mouth opens in protest but it's too late, Deans already out the door, dialling Castiel's number on his phone.

It takes all day to finally reach Castiel but Dean doesn't give up until he hears the gruff 'hello' on the other end.

'How'd you know it was me?' Dean smirks into the phone.

Cas sighs 'Dean you are the only person who can call me on this number. What is it that you need?'.

'I don't need anything Cas' Dean replies softly, 'I'm sorry about Sam. He didn't mean it. Poor kids just tired and stressing about the apocalypse'. Cas nods in agreement but realises Dean can't see him so he says 'I understand'.

'So…' Dean says 'where are you?'.

'China'.

'Oh wow, well thats awesome i guess… um…would-you-like-to-come-hang-out-with-me …us i mean us' Dean says quickly, kicking himself at how lame he sounds.

Luckily for him Cas doesn't seem to notice how lame and girly he is because he looks up and see's Cas standing a few inches in front of him.

Dean hangs up the phone and smiles wide, unable to hide his excitement. 'Hey Cas'. 'Hello Dean' Cas smiles his small half-smile.

Sam pokes his head out the motel door and say's 'hi Castiel, sorry about before'.

'It's alright Sam. I understand. You are feeling responsible for the apocalypse and it is affecting your moods. Dean already explained it to me'.

Sam glares at Dean and he shrugs in return then smiles lightly back at Sam.

Sam clears his throat, 'So uh i've been thinking, how about we take Cas to a bar?' Dean looks surprised and Cas looks apprehensive, 'i know you've had a bad experience with Dean but this is just going to be us hanging out, having a few beers'.

Dean looks at Cas, silently begging with his eyes.

Cas nods and Dean breaks out in a huge grin and slaps him on the back, 'you just wait buddy we're gonna have a great time'.

The two walk off towards the Impala leaving Sam to trail behind already regretting agreeing to this. 'This is going to be fun' he sighs before cramming himself into the back seat because according to Dean Cas called shotgun.

'I bet he doesn't even know what that is' he mutters as he listens to Dean explaining to Cas how television has ruined music and how all the new artists are dicks.

This is going to be a long night.

**A.N pretty pretty please review :) xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean couldn't stop glancing at Castiel every chance he got.

He took in his profile, how the street lights made his skin seem luminous and glowing, how intense his eyes were when they focused on Dean while he was talking and finally how his head tilts to the side when he makes a reference to something Cas doesn't understand.

'Stop it Dean' he thinks to himself, 'Theres no point in doing this, nothing will come of it'.

'He's too good for you' a little voice inside his head tells him.

Dean growls and grips the steering wheel hard. Cas reaches out and pats his arm hesitatingly and Dean jumped at the contact, 'Are you alright Dean?', 'Yeah Cas, just some stupid idiot made a bad turn'.

They both knew he was lying because they are on a long stretch of road with no cars for miles, but Castiel didn't say anything. He drew his hand away from Deans arm and he ached to have to contact back.

Sam glared at the back of Deans head. 'There was no car. Stupid Dean' he sulked to himself, 'Stop touching him stupid not-even-a-real-angel-anymore'.

He knew he was being ridiculous and childish which is something Sam prided himself on not being. So he sucked it up and put a smile on his face.

'I'll show Dean i'm way more fun than Castiel' he grinned to himself.

* * *

><p>The bar was called the Fire-Pit, which Castiel took as a bad sign.<p>

'Come on Cas' Dean reassured while Sam scoffed and looked amused at the angels discomfort, 'It's just a name dude'.

Cas looked fearful for a second, then relaxed at Deans words and the two walked in with Sam left trailing behind again. They found a free table and sat down waiting for their waitress to come.

'So i think i might've found a lead on the case' Sam said to Dean, trying to start up a conversation but Dean was too busy watching Cas squirm and wriggle around on the bar stool.

'What are you doing Cas?' he asks.

Castiel gives another wiggle of his hips which makes his pants hike up and stretch around the outline of his cock. Dean swallows and tries not to blatantly stare.

'I'm trying to get comfortable' Cas replies simply.

Dean fakes a loud sigh and gets up, yanking the angel up by his armpits and setting him down so his sitting comfortably on the stool. Castiel unconsciously leans back to rest his back against Deans chest and says quietly 'thank you Dean'. T

hey stay like that for a moment until Sam clears his throat loudly and Dean springs back. He flushes and then sits back down grumbling 'where's that damn waitress?'.

They waited a few more minutes in awkward silence until the waitress turned up. She was tall, blonde and had full red lips. 'Not as nice as Castiel's' Dean thinks.

'So sorry about the wait, we're swamped. What can i get you boys?' she smiled and looked around at them.

'Three beers, that okay with you Cas?' Dean asked.

He nodded and stared up at the waitress and Dean was suddenly reminded of the deer-stuck-in-the-headlights look he got when he was introduced to that hooker chastity a while back. Dean chuckled to himself and smiled an easy smile at the waitress.

'Okay coming right up' smiling flirtatiously back at Dean.

She later returned with their beers and they drank in silence, Sam staring intently at Dean whilst Dean looked intently at Cas who was studying the beer bottle and taking a curious sip. He didn't grimace or spit it out so Dean took it as a win and skulled back a mouthful.

Silence.

Sam took it as an opportunity to mention the case again to which Dean snapped 'Jesus Christ Sam we're supposed to be out having a good time, not talking about the case or monsters or hunting'.

He took in his brothers hurt expression and he softened, 'Sorry Sammy, um… so read any good books lately? Anyone?' Dean asked awkwardly.

Cas stared at Dean and Sam in confusion, 'Is this what they do when they go to a bar. It's not as good as Dean makes it out to be' he thinks to himself.

'I read a passage out of the bible yesterday, does that count Dean?' Cas offers trying to please him.

Dean chuckles and replies 'yeah Cas'. Sam scoffs behind his beer and Dean glares at him.

Suddenly he gets an idea, 'Hey how about we play a round of pool?'.

Sam nodded and stood up to claim a free table and Cas looked up at Dean hesitantly, 'Don't worry Cas i'll teach you how to play, it'll be fun'. Cas nodded and walked over to the pool table with Dean, watching Sam set up.

They decided to let Cas watch them play so he can see how it's done, 'Just watch and learn buddy. You're learning from the master' Dean smirked and lined up his shot. Sam laughed, 'Yeah yeah Dean i'll show you who the master is'.

'Bring it on bitch' came Dean's reply as he took his shot and sunk a few balls expertly. He looked over at Cas with a smug smile on his face which quickly changed to a grimace when he saw Sam take a good shot, 'Jerk' Sam muttered looking triumphant.

What started as a friendly game of pool ended up being a fierce competition between the brothers, while Castiel looked on in amusement. Sam ended up beating Dean, much to his disappointment and outrage.

Sam smirked and shrugged 'whose the master now Dean?'.

He grumbled and muttered to himself 'must've cheated' before walking over to the bar to get more drinks.

Cas watched Dean walk away, his eye's twinkling with affection, 'he really hates to lose doesn't he' he observes. 'Yeah especially to his little brother' Sam replies.

He stares at the angel and tries to see what Dean see's in him.

To Sam he's nothing special. I mean sure he saved him from hell blah blah (to be honest it's a bone of contention with Sam, he tried so hard to get his brother out of there and he failed) and yeah he is fairly good thinking if you were into the lean, sex haired, blue eyed look which Sam is definitely not into. Really he could't see what was so great about him, he was awkward, had no real insight into the ways of normal social interactions, no sense of personal space and he doesn't understand the concept of a joke.

'What is it about him that makes Dean forget everything around him including me?' Sam wonders to himself.

Dean returns with the drinks, Sam zeroing in on the way Dean brushes his fingers against Castiel's as he passes him his beer.

'So i figured winner plays Cas?' Sam says to them both, snapping them out of their freaky staring competition thing they've got going on.

He tries to ignore the way Dean's eye's light up, 'Great i'll help Cas then. Come on' he pushes Cas lightly to his feet and pulls him towards the pool table talking a mile a minute about how he should grip the stick not too hard and not too soft, Cas oblivious to the sexual innuendo, and he puts his hands on the angels hips to get him in the right position to line up his shot.

The game takes forever and Sam's getting frustrated, he's convinced that the angel is making up excuses for Dean for touch him and help him, 'Dean i can't hit the ball right. Dean i can't get a good angle. Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean' Sam mocks in his head putting on a girl-Cas voice.

That only makes him feel slightly better.

In the end Sam inevitably wins, he grins to himself at his small victory but then looks like a downtrodden puppy when Dean hisses 'you could've let him win'.

The two brother's play another round, both hearts not really in it, Sam still upset at Dean and Dean's attention is focused on the angel whose making a new friend. Dean instantly hates her.

Cas isn't really sure what to do.

He has seen Dean in these sort of social situations but he's not really sure what he's supposed to do. So he sits there and listens to the woman go on and on about her two dogs Muffin and Vanilla (horrible names for dogs Cas thinks) and how her boyfriend has just dumped her.

Cas looks around for Dean wishing he would come rescue him from the woman as she seems intoxicated and is continually touching his arm and thigh.

'You're very cute you know, i like a man who can listen' she murmurs to Cas, her hand running up his thigh. Cas looks startled and looks around for Dean again, he turns his face back towards the woman when she suddenly attacks him with her mouth.

Cas is frozen on the spot, not sure with how to respond, he doesn't want to be rude so he stays put and lets the woman do whatever she wants, hoping that she will stop soon. It doesn't occur to him to either kiss her back or to pull away.

Dean watches the scene unfold and growls, marching over to take her skanky hands and lips away from his angel.

He yanks Cas away and glares the the woman who is looking confused at the sudden intrusion. Dean's heart leaps at how relieved Cas looks at him being there.

'Come on Cas lets go'.

The woman shouts at Dean to mind his own business and that they were just having fun, 'who are you his father?' she screams after them.

Dean ignores her and ushers Cas outside the bar looking back to signal 'we're leaving' to Sam. Once they get outside Dean lets go of Castiel's arm and he shoves his hands in his pockets suddenly feeling foolish of his actions.

'What the hell was that?' Sam demands.

'Nothing just she shouldn't be taking advantage of Cas' Dean replies looking at his shoes.

'He didn't look like he minded Dean' Sam sneers and gets in the front seat of the Impala.

Dean glares at Sam then looks at Cas, his expression softening. 'Uh sorry Cas, if you want we can go back in and explain?' he offers lamely. Castiel shakes his head, 'I'm glad you saved me Dean'.

He grins 'yeah you're a regular damsel in distress' he replies slinging his arm around the angels shoulders and walking him to the car.

* * *

><p>They drive home in silence, Dean and Castiel meeting each others gaze in the rearview mirror every so often.<p>

When they get back to the motel room, Dean notices that Cas looks dead on his feet.

'Cas you should stay here tonight, you know save your energy and stuff'.

Cas looks surprised at Dean's offer and quickly nods his head in agreement, 'Anything to spend more time with Dean. And Sam' Cas thinks to himself leaning against the wall.

'Where is he going to sleep Dean?' Sam hisses. 'Um paper scissors rock?' Dean say's shrugging his shoulders. Sam nods. 'Piece of cake' Dean thinks and smiles, 'No way is Cas sleeping with Dean' Sam thinks venomously.

Dean throws scissors and Sam throws paper 'oh look at that you won, guess Cas has to sleep with me' Sam says feigning disappointment.

Dean blinks and stares at his hand, 'But i never win' he mutters before stalking into the bathroom to get changed slamming the door behind him.

Cas watches quietly and tries to understand what happened.

Sam waits for Dean to come out and points the the left side of the bed 'you can sleep there Cas, hope you don't mind sharing with me'. 'Thank you Sam' Cas replies and walks over to sit on his side of the bed, noticing that he's further away from Dean.

After a few minutes Dean comes in and hands some sleeping pants and an old shirt to Cas. 'Here put these on'. Cas takes them and starts to take off his trenchcoat.

'Not here' Sam nearly yells, startling Cas. He points to the bathroom, 'In there'.

They wait for Cas to disappear into the bathroom before both brothers start on one another, whispering furiously 'stop being so rude to him Sam he doesn't know this sort of shit', 'Just cos you want to see him naked' Sam shot back. Dean flushes 'do not'.

'Yes you do Dean, i've seen you making eyes at him all night, and then you go and get jealous cos someone else is paying attention to him. You acted like a neanderthal marking his territory'.

'I did not, i was looking out for him, the guy looked uncomfortable what was i supposed to do just leave him like that? I've told you Sammy nothing is going on'. Before Sam can retaliate, Cas walks into the room.

'Is everything ok? I don't have to stay if it's going to be a problem'. He looks down and tugs at his shirt trying to get it in the right position.

Dean gulps and takes in the sight of Cas wearing his clothes, his shirt hanging loose around his shoulder, showing off the angels neck and collar bone and his pants hanging loosely off his hips, threatening to fall down any minute.

Dean licks his lips and wills away his growing arousal.

Sam rolls his eye's and mutters 'yeah sure nothing going on huh Dean' and stomps into the bathroom.

Cas looks at Dean bewildered. 'I can go' he repeats. 'No Cas just ignore him, he's in a bitchy mood'. Cas nods still unconvinced and tries to suppress a yawn. Dean smiles 'come on sleepy head' and tugs him towards Sam's bed. Cas walks over to his side of the bed and pulls back the covers and slips in.

'Dean?' he asks quietly looking up into the hunters eyes. 'Mm?', 'I'm not sure how to fall asleep'. Dean chuckles softly and sits down beside Cas. 'It's easy, you just close your eyes and try to stop thinking'. 'Thats impossible' Cas murmurs and instinctively snuggles his face into the pillow and closes his eyes.

'Cas is adorable like this' Dean thinks, then scowling at his own girlyness.

He sits there for a few minutes, watches his breathing even out and listens to the soft sighs that come out of his parted lips. Without thinking Dean leans down and places a small kiss to the angels temple, whispers 'goodnight cas' and gets up slowly, unaware that Sam just witnessed it.

He slips into his own bed, groaning quietly at how much he wished Cas was sleeping in his bed.

Not that they'd do anything cos of Sam. And there would be no cuddling.

Dean does not cuddle.

But he just wants to feel the angel's warmth next to him. He sighs and rolls over facing away from Cas and tries to sleep.

Sam walks in and gets into his bed, keeping far way from Castiel's side. He stares at Dean's back, 'It's getting worse, i'm going to lose him soon if this thing continues. I can't let that happen. He's all i have and i'm all he's got. No angel is going to ruin that' Sam thinks vehemently.

He listens to the two sets of breathing and ignores how Cas and Dean both say each others names at the same time in their sleep.

**A.N this took awhile to update, had some writers block haha please give me some feedback, even if it's to say that you hate it, cos i'm not sure if i should continue this, anyways i hope you liked it please review :) xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight Dean's in a private room at a strip club. There's a blonde girl swirling provocatively around the pole which Dean eyes appreciatively, grimacing at the choice of song (For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert). He yawns and looks around wondering when Cas is going to show up. He shakes his head in amazement, 'Here i am with a hot chick doing a pole dance for me and i'm wondering when Cas is gonna get here. This is ridiculous'.

He turns his attention back to the blonde girl and tries to stir up some arousal.

'Nope, not tonight' he sighs.

He's about to tell the girl to stop when suddenly she disappears and the song changes to Cherry Pie by Warrant. Dean nods his head along to the beat and looks around, waiting for the next girl to show up.

Out of nowhere Castiel shows up on stage wearing white boxer briefs that leave little to the imagination and a pair of fluffy white wings that are strapped to his back. Dean stares open mouthed at Cas, taking in the gorgeous sight.

'Hello Dean' the angel says gruffly before scrutinising the pole in front of him and he slides his hand experimentally up and down, feeling the cold smooth steel.

Dean gulps as his attention is focused on Castiel's hand movements, 'Uh hey Cas. Nice wings' he swallows and tries to focus on his face.

Cas hums in agreement, 'They do not compare to my real wings though'. He moves closer to the pole, sliding both hands up and down now. Dean gulps again and tries to control his breathing.

He takes the time to take in every detail of Castiel's body, the smooth planes of his chest and stomach, those sexy hipbones that are just begging to be licked, his strong thighs and legs. 'He is beautiful' Dean thinks. His breath hitches as Cas takes an experimental twirl around the pole, the movement causing the muscles in his stomach to twitch and flex.

'Cas' Dean gasps. Cas smirks back at him, 'Yes Dean?'.

'Do that again. Please Cas'.

He smirks again and swirls more confidently around the pole, sliding his body down the length.

Dean licks his lips and watches Cas move to the beat of the song. He sits back and spreads his legs, letting Cas see his arousal. This earns him another smirk, 'You like this do you Dean?'. He can't do anything but nod his head, his eye's traveling appreciatively down his body, watching every movement.

Cas slides down the pole to his knee's facing Dean, his back leaning against the pole. Dean growls possessively when he spreads his knee's apart and let's him see his hardening cock.

'Cas' Dean growls, 'Get your sexy ass over here now'. Cas smirks, 'When did he learn to do that' Dean wonders. Cas let's his hand travel idly down his body until he reaches his now hard cock and gives it a gentle squeeze, 'no Dean, you come over here'. Dean moans at the sight and scrambles over as fast as he can.

He leans down and buries his face into the angels stomach and breathes in the scent of Cas. His arms wrap around his hips pulling him in closer. Cas leans down and nuzzles his face in Dean's short hair breathing in the scent of cheap motel shampoo, motor oil and that amazing Dean smell.

They stay like this for a few moments, both not wanting to ruin the stillness between them.

Dean's arms travel lower to grasp his firm ass and Castiel's breath hitches. His hands find the curve of Dean's jaw and he lifts his face up and pulls him in for a fiery kiss.

They kiss until they're breathless, until their mouths are red and swollen and shining with each others spit.

Cas pulls Dean until he gets the hint that he wants him up on the stage with him. Dean lets Cas position him the way he wants, him standing and leaning against the pole for some support. He pulls Cas in for another possessive kiss which causes Cas to moan and grind their hips together. Dean pulls away to take a breath and Cas takes the opportunity to pull his shirt off and to lick at his neck.

He then brushes his fingertips against Dean's nipple making him to moan deep in his throat.

Cas leans down and swipes his tongue around the nipple causing the bud to harden, he turns his attentions the other one, watching in fascination as it puffs up. He tugs on it lightly with his teeth which makes Dean moan louder and he twists his fingers through Castiel's hair.

He runs his hands up and down Dean's sides and starts to nibble/lick his way down Dean's stomach, pausing to lick at is navel, then sliding down to his knee's. He undo's Dean's button on his jeans and fingers the fly pulling it down slowly, his eyes locked with Deans.

He pulls both the jeans and boxers down to his ankles in one swift movement causing Dean's cock to bob free.

Cas hums appreciatively at the sight and he wraps his hand experimentally around the base, much like he did with the pole. Dean watches Cas intently, unable to stifle a whimper when Cas gives the head a few tentative licks before swirling his tongue around and sucking on the head lightly.

Dean growls possessively at the sight of Castiel on his knee's with his swollen pink mouth surrounding his cock, he watches as Cas slowly slides his mouth down, engulfing Dean into that slick wet heat of a mouth.

Dean's hands find Cas' hair and he slightly pulls on it, Cas moans around his erection and starts to slide his mouth up and down, pausing every few moments to lick at the head.

It's unpracticed and hot and wet and everything Dean wants.

He keeps his eye's focused on Cas, their eye contact making the whole thing hotter. He runs his hands down to Castiel's shoulders and into the fake wings, feeling the soft feather's.

Cas hums around his cock, taking him in further every time, his movements becoming more practiced and confident. Dean isn't going to last much longer, the sight of Cas on his knee's is enough to make him want to come right then and there but he holds himself off wanting to enjoy the feel of his soft warm mouth.

He starts to slowly thrust his hips forward, softly fucking Castiel's mouth, his eye's rolling back at how good it feels.

Cas shifts so he can reach down and pull out his own hard, leaking cock. He strokes his cock in time with Dean's thrusts, moaning and humming along Dean's length adding to the sensation. Dean watches Cas stroke himself, watches as he begins to come undone and that's it he can't take it anymore, 'oh god Cas' Dean moans as he grabs hold of his hair with one hand and the other still entangled in the fake wings.

He's just about to cum when a mysterious pillow comes out of nowhere and hits him in the face.

* * *

><p>Dean sits up and yells 'Jesus fucking hell Sammy what is the matter? Is it demons? It'd better be demons cos you're a dead man if you woke me up for nothing'.<p>

He tries to calm down his ragged breathing and concentrates on glaring at Sam's smug face. 'Nope no demons, just time to get up' Sam sing-songs before dodging Dean's pathetic attempt at impaling him with a pillow. 'Bitch', 'Jerk' Sam responds before going into the bathroom. 'Don't use all the hot water' Dean growls and lays back down, preparing to take care of his morning wood.

'So close' he groans quietly, his mind drifting back to the sight of Cas on his knee's with his lips stretched around his cock. He groans again and reaches down to pull his cock out.

'Good morning Dean'.

Dean jerks his hands away and flushes. 'Morning Cas' he says shakily.

'What were you dreaming about?' Cas asks a slight smirk threatening to break through. Dean flushes harder and shakes his head trying to regain control, 'You know the usual, hot blondes and poles' he winks at Cas and sits up.

Cas stands up and stretches, Dean fixated on the spot where his shirt rides up exposing pale skin and glorious hipbones that Dean realises he didn't get a chance to touch them in his dream.

'Dammit' he growls out loud.

Cas stops and looks at Dean confused, 'Is everything alright Dean?'. 'Yeah Cas, so how was your first time sleeping?'. Cas shrugs, another habit he's picked up Dean notices, 'It was satisfactory, I experienced dreams for the first time.' 'How'd that go?'. Cas shifts his eyes and stares at his feet.

Dean gets up and walks over to the angel, putting his hand on his shoulder and forces Cas to look at him. 'What did you dream about Cas?' Dean asks softly. 'My brothers, Heaven, Hell, the apocalypse… I dreamt i couldn't stop it and everyone around me died', his eye's fill with tears and he looks away again, 'It was just a dream'.

Dean finds his eyes again, 'It's okay to be freaked out Cas, and don't worry that's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it'. Cas looks up at Dean and searches his eye's finding nothing but sincerity and warmth. 'Thank you Dean', he says softly both realising at the same time how close they're standing but neither makes a move to step away.

They stare into each others eye's and move their faces closer, their lips inches away from touching. Dean searches Cas' eyes for hesitation and see's none so he decides to close the distance between them.

At that exact moment sam walks in and slams the bathroom door shut. They spring apart and Dean looks guiltily at Sam and silently curses him and the situation.

Cas continues to look at Dean then he moves away when he realises his attentions no longer on him.

He walks into the bathroom and gets changed back into Jimmy's old clothes. 'Was Dean really going to kiss me?' he wonders before finishing up and walking out. He notices Sam glaring at Dean and wonder's whats going on with them lately.

'Thank you both for letting me stay, I think i needed that rest. But now i must get back to continue the search for my father'.

'Wait Cas, you don't have to go, you could stay for a bit' Dean says hating how pathetic he sounds but he wants Cas around despite knowing that it's a bad idea. Cas glances at Sam and takes in his expression before declining. 'No thank you Dean. I really must go'. and with that he disappears.

Sam continues to glare at Dean.

'What Sammy?' Dean snaps.

'You know what!'. 'No Sam i don't, so what if i want Cas to stay, so what if i have a friend who isn't you!' Dean yells turning his back on Sam. He grabs Dean and spins him around 'he's not your friend Dean' Sam spits, 'He's just someone you want to fuck'.

Dean stares at Sam, 'What if i don't just want that Sam? Is it so hard to believe that i might actually want more than that? That someone like Cas could be good for me? Someone i don't have to hide from, someone i can trust!'.

Sam steps back at Deans words, 'So what you still can't trust me?'.

Dean sighs, 'Honestly Sam no i can't.'

Tears spring to Sam's eyes, 'Dean you need to forgive me for what i did, I'm sorry i was just trying to…' 'Trying to what Sam?' Dean interrupts 'trying to show what a big boy you are? How you can handle things without me? Well great job genius'. 'This isn't just about that'.

Dean's face pales.

'You know what i'm talking about Dean' says Sam softly.

Dean glares at Sam, hating him for bringing it up. 'I know things are still messed up with us and i take full blame but christ Sammy can't you just leave it? It happened, move on.'

Tears are now streaming down Sam's face and Dean has to look away not wanting to see them. 'So your saying it was a mistake?'. 'Fucking hell Sam of course it was a mistake okay we're brothers! It was wrong and at the time it seemed okay cos we've been through so much but now…' 'Now Cas is here you can't stand the idea of me and you' Sam finishes for him.

Dean looks at Sam and grabs him by the shoulders, 'Listen to me Sam, there is no me and you. You're my brother and thats all. It was a mistake and it cannot and will not happen again. Surely you know that' Dean pleads.

He releases Sam and walks away scrubbing his face with his hand and then runs his fingers through his hair.

'Dean you're all i have' Sam whimpers quietly.

Dean hangs his head and turns back to Sam finally understanding what this is about. 'Sammy you're my little brother, nothing and no one will come between that. You should know that by now'. He pulls his brother in for a quick hug. Sam accepts it gratefully resting his head on the smaller mans shoulder. He snuffles and rubs his face, something he used to do when he was younger, 'eww gross dude'.

Sam laughs and pulls away to sit on the bed. 'So um what about Castiel?'.

Dean looks at Sam for a moment before admitting, 'well i was going to kiss him'. Sam's eyes narrow feeling hurt at how callously Dean admits it to him. 'Oh well are you sure he wanted to?', 'Yeah i think so, he didn't pull away or anything. You sort of kiss blocked me' Dean snorts at his own joke. He grins at Sam and notices the look on his face.

Dammit.

'Sam?'. He tries to smile but fails. 'I'm sorry Dean i'm just not okay with this'. Dean tries to resist the urge to throw a tantrum and scream 'but why!'.

He sits down next to Sam. 'Just for a little while Dean, i'll get used to it i guess.' Dean doesn't want to hurt his brother so he just lets it slide, keeping inside how much he hates this.

'It's okay Sam, i'd probably just screw it up anyway'.

He gets up and walks towards the bathroom, 'Dean', 'just leave it yeah?'. He nods and watches Dean close the door.

Sam lies back and breathes deeply. Dean is still his, and only his. 'Everything's going to be fine' he tells himself, 'He'll forget about Cas sooner or later.'

**A.N yeah Sam is still wanting Dean all to himself. i have a few ideas where i want to take this, but if you have any suggestions let me know :) thank you so much for your feedback, i hope it's easier to read now, if not let me know ok :) please review lovelies xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean finished the case, both not straying from safe topics like the case, where they'll go for dinner and the weather. They end up going to stay with bobby for a few days. But he soon gets tired of them fussing over him so he calls them both idjits, reminds them again that just cos he's in a wheelchair don't mean he can't kick their sorry asses and pushes them out the door. So they're back on the road again. This time heading north due to reports of demon activity.

It's been a while since Dean had seen CasCastiel and he was starting to get antsy. He didn't like it when the angel didn't call in, anything could've happened to him. 'God when did i become so girly?' Dean mutters and shakes his head.

Dean adjusts himself in his seat and tries to stretch out his aching muscles. His thoughts drift back to Cas, a war going on inside his head. Part of him wants Cas completely, part of him doesn't want to hurt Sam and the other part wants to bury his head in the sand and pretend none of this is happening and to drown himself in booze and women. Dean's leaning towards the latter.

Luckily for him Sam's taking a nap so Dean's alone with the thoughts.

He looks over at the passenger side and takes in Sam's sleeping form. The thing between them had never been about physical attraction, at least Dean prayed to god that it wasn't, it's not cool to find your brother hot, it had been more out of neediness and loneliness, to have someone close and to reassure them both that they weren't alone. But now Sam seems to be twisting it into something more and Dean just can't handle that. Not because of Castiel, but because he doesn't want to belong to Sam that way. Yeah it's wrong and illegal but more to the point Dean just doesn't want Sam. He's his annoying pig-headed brother. Not a lover.

It's starting to worry him that Sam doesn't see it like that, that he thinks he has a claim on him that is more than just family. Dean rubs his eyes tiredly and sighs, sitting back and watching the open road in front of him.

Sam stirs in his sleep and sits up abruptly, 'Are we there yet?'

'About another 20 minutes Sam' Dean replies, yawning.

'Want me to drive?'

Dean laughs at Sam, 'Not on your life, nobody touches my girl, ain't that right baby' he pats the dashboard affectionately. Sam chuckles and stretches out his long limbs as much as he can.

* * *

><p>They soon arrive at the motel, Dean leaving Sam to check in while he unpacks the car. He rubs the roof affectionately. 'Might give you a wash tomorrow, would you like that baby?'.<p>

'Hello Dean'.

He shrieks (a very manly shriek i might add) and spins around facing Castiel. 'Stop doing that Cas you're gonna give me a heart attack' he throws a soft punch to his arm for good measure. 'Nice one Dean, very macho' he thinks and rolls his eyes at himself before focusing on Cas. 'So long time no see Cas'.

The angel half smiles and murmurs 'Did you miss me Dean?'. He gulps and red warning lights go off in his head, bad territory. 'Ha ha yeah you wish buddy, it'd just be nice if you checked in every once in a while'. He tries to aim for cool and casual. Castiel nods and they stare at each other for a few seconds before Sam interrupts them by clearing his throat.

Dean tries to swallow the guilt he feels at being caught eye sexing the angel. Stupid Sam.

'Hey Sam, Cas has popped in to say hi'.

'Yeah i can see that, how are you?' he directs at Cas.

'I am well, i made small progress in russia but since then i've lost the trail. I think i need to rest again'.

'Awesome' Dean replies smiling at the angel, obviously torn between wanting him to stay away because of the promise he made to Sam about not doing anything with him, and wanting Cas to stick around, he has missed the nerdy angel after all.

'Great' i'll go book you a room' Sam says before walking back towards the main office. Dean's face falls. 'He can sleep on the couch or bunk with one of us Sam' he calls out after him. Sam turns around and gives him a preview of the bitch-face thats going to come if Dean doesn't shut up. He takes the hint and nods his head and watches Sam disappear into the office before turning back to Castiel, 'Hope you don't mind your own room'.

'It is fine i only require it for one night anyway. I should probably learn how to do this on my own so i'm not bothering you two' Cas replies, face tilting downwards so Dean can't see the disappointment in his eyes.

'No way, your not bothering us, Sam just probably thought you'd be more comfortable in your own room. Thats all Cas' he tries to smile reassuringly at Cas but he can see the doubt on his face. 'Bloody Sam' Dean thinks.

Sam returns with two sets of keys and hands one set to Cas. 'Our rooms are next to each other so you can come get us if you need anything'. And with that he picks up his bag and walks away throwing a look over his shoulder to Dean, a silent command that he should follow. Dean stands his ground and squares his shoulder's, knowing that he's gonna regret this later but dammit he's not going to trail after his younger brother like some bitch.

'I'm gonna hang with Cas for a bit, make sure he's settled.' Cas looks at Dean with gratitude, he didn't really want to be left on his own. That look makes Sam's eyebrow raised bitch-face totally worth it to Dean. He smiles at the angel and waves Sam off, 'i'll see you later, you'd better get you're beauty sleep you look like you need it'. He jokes trying to lighten the mood with Sam, but he isn't having any of it. He just nods and slams his way into the motel door.

Cas eyes the door warily, like he's afraid Sam's going to burst out and attempt to smite him.

'Come on Cas' Dean says slinging his arm around his shoulder, pulling him towards Castiel's motel room. 'Just ignore him, he's got PMS'. Castiel mouths the word and ponders what it could mean. Dean shakes his head and takes in his confused expression, 'he's like an owl' he thinks affectionately. 'Stop it! You're friends thats it. Stop thinking cute or sexy thoughts, absolutely no sexy thoughts. None about his mouth or his eyes or those bloody hipbones or….' Dean's thoughts are interrupted by Cas clearing his throat and stares at him puzzled.

Dean looks around and notices that Cas is inside the motel room while Dean is still standing outside the door frame, foot poised to walk in. He flushes and walks in, shutting the door behind him.

The room is average, horrible flower printed wallpaper, plain white sheets, a couch and a small table that's missing a leg. 'Feels like home' he grins to Cas, who nods and looks around. Dean walks over and fiddles with the small tv, checking the channels and manages to find one that has the least amount of static. They can hear a couple having extremely loud sex a few doors down and a wailing baby somewhere above them.

Dean hears his stomach growl and he realises that he was too busy trying to get here before it got too dark that he didn't stop to eat. That is unacceptable.

'How bout i go get us some food and maybe a few beers? Or i can go eat on my own if your tired, or maybe…' he's aware that he's rambling but suddenly realising how alone he is with the angel and that it's just going to be the two of them has left Dean feeling nervous and awkward. Like a first date. 'Shut up brain' he thinks angrily before turning his attention back to Cas.

'Food sounds good'. Cas smiles lightly at Dean and sits down on the bed.

'Okay i'll be right back, don't go anywhere'. And he walks out the door mentally face-palming himself at how lame he sounds. 'God help me' he whispers and decides to check if Sam wants anything.

He doesn't.

He lets Dean know this by throwing a bottle of holy water at him and threatening bodily harm if he steps one foot inside the room. Dean will never admit to anyone how quickly he ran from that motel room. 'Freakishly large Sam' he grumbles to himself before getting into the car.

He returns later with a large pizza with everything on it (he isn't sure what Cas does and does not like so he went with everything) and some beer. He walks into the motel room and notices that Cas is still in the same position as he left him.

'Have you been sitting there this whole time Cas?'

Cas shrugs, 'You told me not to go anywhere'.

Dean laughs and puts the pizza and beer on the floor in front of the couch and beckons Cas over. They sit down and balance the pizza box between them on their knee's.

He watches Cas take his first experimental bite of pizza, unknowingly holding his breath waiting for the result. Cas takes his time, chewing every mouthful slowly and thoughtfully. Dean could practically see him mentally analysing the different flavours.

'So…. how is it?'

'It is satisfactory. I do not believe that i like these though' he points to the pepperoni and pineapple. Dean smiles and takes his slice away from him and picks them off and hands it back to Castiel who eats it gratefully. They're watching some re-run of Doctor Who and eating the remainder of the pizza, Dean picking off the pineapple and pepperoni before passing it to Cas.

They stay like this for a few hours, both not really talking, just happy and comfortable in each others company.

* * *

><p>Dean yawns and stretches out his muscles before looking at Cas who's practically half-asleep. 'Come on lets get you tucked in.'<p>

Cas simply nods and follows Dean towards the bed, Dean suddenly aware that he doesn't have any clothes to sleep in.

'You might as well just sleep in your boxers and undershirt Cas'.

He nods again and follows Dean's direction, too exhausted to do anything else.

He slips into the bed and closes his eye's, ready for sleep to come. Dean picks up his jacket and is about to walk out the door when he hears a soft 'Dean' and his heart leaps.

He turns back around to see Cas staring sleepily at him, 'Yeah Cas?'

'Could you stay? I've been alone these past few day's and i just…' he trails off the end yawning loud and wide.

'Sure Cas, i'll stay if you'd like'. Dean knows this is trouble. He can feel it but he ignores the feeling in favour of seeing Cas looking so… human (He was not going to say cute or adorable or sweet or anything like that because he's feeling girly enough as it is)

He makes his way over to the couch and assesses how comfortable it's going to be to sleep on. His verdict: not very.

Cas watches him with half-closed eyes. 'You can sleep here Dean'. He says shoving away the blanket so Dean can crawl in beside him.

Red alerts are going off in his head again, danger danger do not proceed, very bad things are going to happen if you get into that bed. Very sexy bad things. But still bad. He swallows and tries to ignore all the images of things he wants to do to Cas in his head.

He forces a nonchalant look and shrugs his shoulders, 'sure why not'.

He slides in beside Cas and pulls the blanket up around his shoulders moving as close to the edge of the bed as his possibly can. 'There i can't very well ravish him if i'm no where near him' he thinks feeling smug at his clever plan.

'Uh Dean, you're fully clothed and your shoes are still on. I don't believe those are proper sleep attire'.

Fuck.

He forces a laugh and sits up, 'Knew i forgot something' he jokes and bends to untie his shoes.

Cas hums and watches Dean, taking in how nervous and unsteady he seems.

He's just about to say something when Dean's jeans leg gets caught on his foot, causing him to lose his balance and he topples over with a loud crash.

Cas sits up alarmed. 'Dean are you alright?'

Dean stands up quickly, flushes and forces another laugh, 'Yeah i'm fine' before kicking off the rest of his jeans and clambering awkwardly into the bed wincing slightly as he hits a tender spot from his fall.

Cas lies back down, completely bewildered by Dean's behaviour but too tired to try and figure out what's wrong.

It doesn't take the angel very long to fall asleep. A few minutes at the max. Dean on the other hand is finding it very difficult to fall asleep when he has an incredibly sexy, nearly naked angel lying next to him, just close enough that he can feel his body heat and hear the soft snores that are coming from his slightly open mouth.

Dean flips himself so that he's on his back, staring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore the incessant need he has to move closer to Cas.

'This is not good' he thinks before turning his head to watch Cas sleep, which is not creepy at all, not like that stupid sparkling vampire from those books that he caught Sam secretly reading under the table at the library. Dean chuckles softly at the memory of Sam's flushed face and his hysterical 'give it back Dean i was doing research' when he ran around the room reading lines from the book, getting them both kicked out for be disruptive.

Cas stirs in his sleep and shuffles closer to Dean, who freezes and tries to ignore the way his skin practically crackles with electricity when Cas touches him, leaning half his chest onto Dean's and wrapping his arm around his torso. He buries his face into Dean's neck and he sighs happily, pushing his leg up and over Dean's so it's resting between his legs.

Dean unfreezes and hesitates for a moment. He then wraps his arms around the angel and breathes in the scent of Cas. He's too tired to fight what just feels so right. He rubs his cheek against Castiel's hair and closes his eyes, letting his warmth and heartbeat sooth him to sleep.

**A.N aww got very sappy towards the end :) hope your still enjoying it. please review xxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's dreaming about pie.

He's staring open mouthed at the most gorgeous looking piece of apple pie he has ever seen in his life. He licks his lips and reaches forward to grab the mysteriously floating plate when it suddenly disappears. He whines and spins around staring into the black emptiness hoping to find the pie.

It suddenly pops back up a few feet to to the left of where he's standing.

He lunges forward to grab it but it disappears.

This goes on for a while, Dean trying every tactic he knows to try and outsmart the invisible pie thief, even going as far as to sticking his nose up in the air and claiming that he doesn't even want the pie before diving to grab it.

He's all out growling now, yelling at the blackness to let him eat his damn pie!

He see's a figure walking towards him. It's Cas carrying a huge plate with an enormous piece of pie on it. 'Here you are Dean' he smiles and hands the plate over.

He takes it and grins at the angel, never has he been so glad to see him. He uses his fingers to break off some pie and he tries it, 'Oh God it's heavenly!' he moans at the taste and breaks off some more, holding his fingers out to Cas to try. He leans forward and takes Deans fingers into his mouth and sucks off all the pie and licks them clean.

Dean moans again and enjoys the feeling of having his fingers in Cas' mouth, when he suddenly gets an idea.

He grins wickedly at Cas and sinks to his knee's in front of the angel, staring up into his big blue eyes that are clouded with a mixture of confusion and lust.

He involuntarily bucks his hips forward when Dean rubs the hardening bulge in the front of Castiel's pants. 'I want to eat pie off you Cas, will you let me baby?' he purrs and undoes his pants and pulls them down in one fluid motion till their pooling at Castiel's feet. Cas moans as the cool air hit's his now half-hard cock and nods his head fervently. He watches Dean through half-lidded eyes as he scoops up some pie filling with his fingers and coats the head of his cock with the sticky mess.

Cas mewls and twitches his hips forward and Dean chuckles and licks his lips at the sight.

He takes the angels cock in his hand and licks around the head, savouring the sweet and salty taste of the pie filling plus the pre cum that is leaking from his slit. He moans and takes the head into his mouth and sucks, loving the filthy sounds that are pouring out of the angels mouth.

'Oh Dean oh…'

He practically growls when Dean pulls his mouth off and he grins up at Cas, 'Don't worry Cas i'm gonna take care of you'.

He rubs more pie filling around his head and down his shaft, eyes never leaving the angels face as he watches his ministrations. 'Do you like watching me touch your cock Cas? Love the feel of my mouth on you?' Cas shakes out a breathy 'Yes Dean' and tilts his head back when Dean slides him back into his mouth, licking up all the trace of pie.

'Mm Dean' Cas moans and slowly rocks his hips back and forth, wanting to bury himself in Deans mouth

Dean moans around his shaft and takes him in deeper, Castiel's hands find his hair and he twists his fingers into it and tries to pull Dean's head down further, wanting more heat and friction. His moans get louder and Dean has to squeeze his own cock to keep from cumin cos Cas is just so fucking beautiful like this, completely open and wanton.

He slides his mouth off and chuckles at Cas' death glare, 'You're so beautiful like this baby' he says to Cas softly, running his hand up and down the pie and spit slicked length.

Cas bucks into Dean's hand, a needy groan in his throat. 'I want you to cum for me Cas, wanna feel you lose control'.

Dean takes him in again, takes him further than before until his cock is hitting the back of his throat. He swallows around Cas and he dips two fingers into the pie mix and gets them nice and covered before circling his arm around the back of Cas and finding his entrance. Cas jerks in response as Dean circles the puckered skin and mewls when Dean applies more pressure.

The thought of tasting Cas there sends shivers of anticipation down Dean's spine but decides that this will do for now. He continues circling his hole and hallows out his cheeks and sucks Cas down harder.

Cas is loosing control, too many feelings, too many sensations and he feels like he's going to burst. The pressure is getting too much for him and he grabs onto the back of Dean's head for leverage and gets ready to let go.

* * *

><p>Dean wakes up with a jolt and looks around, wondering where the hell he is. He's aware of a lump of heat next to him and a slight rubbing sensation to the lower half of his body. It takes him a few minutes to realise that the lump is Cas and that the rubbing sensation is him rubbing his hard cock against Dean's side in his sleep, moaning and whimpering with need as he tries to find friction.<p>

Dean's already hard cock twitches and his breathing becomes laboured at the knowledge that Cas is in fact dry humping him. This should not be as hot as it is.

He's too tired and too horny to care what this looks like and too wrapped up in the feeling of Cas to worry about the consequences of his next actions. He lies back down and adjusts his leg so that Cas can get more friction to his heated cock. Dean reaches down and slides his hand under his boxers and wraps his hand around his cock, and jerks off in time with the thrusts of Castiel's hips.

He bites his lip to suppress a moan and shifts his hips trying to grab more of his cock. Cas pants and whimpers in his ear, humping frantically now seeking release. 'Come on Cas, come for me baby', Dean whispers. He turns his head to watch the angels face resisting the urge to grab him and kiss that beautiful mouth of his.

'Dean' Cas pants and arches his head back, exposing his throat.

Dean can't resist nuzzling the soft skin, inhaling the smell of sweat, sex and that unmistakable Cas smell. He places a small kiss to his neck then freezes when Cas suddenly stops and opens his eyes groggily.

'Dean?' he whispers in shock and horror, realising what he'd been doing and that he'd been doing that to Dean, his friend and the man who he secretly feels more for than he should. His face burns with shame and he looks away, not wanting to see the disgust and repulsion that will inevitably be in Dean's eyes.

Dean's freaking out, he doesn't know if Cas is regretting what happened, if he feels embarrassed or used or…. 'he might not feel anything' Dean thinks. He acts without thinking and places his hands gently on either side of Castiel's face and turns him so they're staring into each others eyes.

'Cas, i'm not sure what you're feeling but if you want to pretend this didn't happen than that's okay'.

The angel squirms and tries to resist eye contact with Dean who tightens his grip and says again, 'Come on Cas, balls in your court'.

'What ball?' he thinks idly before staring at Dean again, not completely understanding why he hasn't gotten mad and lectured him about personal space yet. 'I don't want to forget about it Dean, but i can understand if you do'.

'I don't want to forget it either Cas'

Dean leaned in and kissed him, soft and tentative. He pulled back a little and rested their foreheads together, both staring into each others eyes. 'You sure about this Cas?'.

'Yes Dean. I've wanted this for a long time, i just didn't think you'd feel the same way'. Cas dropped his gaze and flushed slightly.

'Are you kidding me? I've wanted you for months, just didn't have the nerve to do anything about it'.

Dean leaned in and captured the angels mouth again. As cliche as it sounds, kissing Castiel was like coming home. It felt right and safe and all the things Dean never knew he wanted. It felt completely different from kissing him in his dreams. It was even better. The kiss grew more heated and he licked at Cas' bottom lip, Cas opened his mouth and moaned deep in the back of his throat as Dean traced the inside of his mouth. They broke apart, breathing hard and ragged, both mouths red and slicked from the kiss.

'We can take this slow Cas, i don't want to rush you into new okay sweetheart?'. The pet name fell effortlessly from his lips.

The angel nodded and reached out to pull Dean closer, smashing their mouths together with unpracticed technique. The fact that Cas initiated the third kiss meant everything to Dean. He moaned and fisted his fingers into Cas' hair, tugging it gently to see if it got the same reaction as it did in his dream.

It did.

Cas mewled and whimpered into Dean's mouth. He chuckled and tugged lightly again causing Cas to moan again.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the night exploring each others bodies, making each other cum from just their fingertips and mouths alone. They lay sated in each others arms, Dean playing with Castiel's hair and Cas tracing Enochian symbols with his fingertips onto Dean's torso.<p>

'Do you think we should tell Sam?' Cas asked, raising his head to look into Dean's eyes.

Dean's bubble just burst. He had been avoiding thinking about Sam and his reaction to this. 'Ummm…. maybe we should keep this between us for now, you know cos it's so new'. He winced slightly and prayed to God, Buddha, Allah and whoever else was up there that Cas would agree and wouldn't take it personally.

Apparently no one up there gives a shit about Dean Winchester.

Cas shifted off Dean and sat up, moving away from the hunter. 'You've changed your mind right?'.

Dean moved closer to Cas and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his back. 'No Cas, i haven't. It's just i think it'd be good to keep things private. Just for a little while okay sweetheart?'

Castiel nodded, still unconvinced but soon forgot about everything when Dean started kissing the back of his neck and murmured into his ear, 'Besides Cas do you have any idea how hot sneaking around is?'

**A.N. yay Cas and Dean are finally together :) i couldn't help it they begged me to make it happen already haha but shh don't tell Sammy. thank you so much for the lovely reviews please keep them coming :) xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

*That same night*

Sam was pacing back and forth around the empty motel room. 'Where the hell is he?' he growled out loud. He sat down on his bed and figured if he glared at the door long enough Dean would magically come strolling through it.

He gave up after 2 minutes and resumed pacing.

He contemplated faking a monster attack so he could burst into Castiel's room and catch them doing whatever weird kinky sex stuff that angels do. 'Scratch that' he thought and tried to come up with another plan beyond bursting in and kicking the angel's ass.

He walked across the room and put his ear to the wall that divided their two rooms.

'Was that a moan?'

He pressed his body closer to the wall, hoping that by sandwiching himself than he would be able to hear them better. Nothing.

'Thats it'.

He walked towards the door and opened it slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, and tip toed (as much as a 193cm male can) towards Castiel's room. He tried to peek through the windows, but the curtains were drawn shut. 'Jerks' he silently cursed and tried to block out the images of Cas and Dean having sex. He crept along the wall, listening for any signs of life inside the room. He put his ear to the door and listened hard but couldn't hear anything. He even got down onto the ground to try and see through the slit at the bottom of the door but still nothing.

He sighed and crept back towards his room and shut the door quietly. He got changed and slipped into his bed and stared at the door just in case.

Sam eventually gave up and turned his back to the door. 'Maybe he had too much to drink and he fell asleep on the couch. Maybe he was trying to be considerate and didn't want to wake me up by coming in late so he stayed there. Maybe Cas is holding him against his will and is preforming some weird angel sex ritual that Dean would totally hate. Maybe right now, Cas is finding out how much Dean likes having his nipples played with. Shut up brain!'

Sam sighed and rolled onto his back. 'I'm probably just thinking the worse. There will be a perfectly reasonable explanation in the morning.

* * *

><p>Dean wakes up the next morning exhausted and sore but completely satisfied. He looks down at Castiel, he's still fast asleep and snoring gently against Dean's chest. He nuzzles into Cas' hair and breathes in.<p>

Everything's perfect.

Until he remembers Sam. 'Oh shit, i forgot Sam!' he exclaims loudly and sits up, jostling Cas, who sits up sleepy eyed and watches Dean get dressed. 'Sorry Cas i've gotta go deal with Sam, can't have him suspicious after only one night' he jokes and leans down to kiss him passionately before heading towards the door. He stopped and turned around and grinned at the angel, 'Last night was amazing Cas'. He walked back over and kissed him again. 'Yeah it was' Cas replied breathlessly.

'You're still okay with this right?' Dean asked looking deep into Castiel's eyes.

He nodded and leaned up to kiss Dean again. Dean groaned and murmured, 'I'm gonna have trouble keeping my hands off you babe'. He kissed him and groaned again, 'Gotta go Cas, i'll see you later?'

'Yes Dean.'

They smiled and Dean walked out the door, closing it softy behind him. He couldn't stop grinning, he finally had Cas and everything felt great. Only trouble was hiding it from Sam. 'It's not like i'm gonna keep it from him forever, just as long as it takes for Sam to be over this little freak out he's having' he reasoned with himself.

He tried the door to his and Sam's room, only to find that it was locked. He held his breath and knocked on the door. Sam must've been waiting at the door cos it opened immediately. He pulled Dean in and growled 'where the hell have you been?'

Dean swallowed and lied smoothly (he'd been thinking about this last night), 'I watched some tv with Cas and he fell asleep so i left him and walked to that bar up the road. Didn't wanna wake ya Sammy so i just slept in the impala'. He smiled reassuringly at Sam and watched his brothers shoulders visibly relax.

Dean inwardly congratulated himself at his stealthiness and smiled again in relief.

'Oh okay' said Sam and stepped back allowing Dean to move around room.

'I'm gonna grab a shower and then we'll go eat and work out our first step with the case yeah?'

Sam nodded and said 'sounds good' and watched his brother walk into the bathroom.

'See, totally reasonable explanation' he told himself, ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut.

'Hey, has Cas left yet?' he yells at Dean through the bathroom door.

'I don't know, why?'

'I thought maybe he could have breakfast with us, before he leaves'.

Dean groans inwardly, 'Is he trying to kill me?'

'Sure, we'll see if he's there when i'm ready'.

'Okay'.

'There, i can see if they're acting any differently towards each other' Sam thinks to himself.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile back in Castiel's room*<p>

Cas stayed in the bed for a few moments before getting up and getting dressed. Normally he'd just use his grace to dress himself, but since he got cut off from heaven the littlest thing can drain his grace so he's using it strictly to find his father.

He sits down awkwardly on the bed and looks around, staring at the spot that Dean was in less than an 20 minutes ago. He smiles lightly at the memory of last night, but it fades as he thinks about how Dean wants to keep this between them. The only explanation he can come up with is that he could be ashamed of him, and that it would make him look less of a man or something.

But he trusts Dean, so he chooses to believe him and pushes his hurt aside and focuses on the feeling of being so close to Dean. 'It could become quite addictive' he muses to himself.

He's just about to take off when he hears two sets of footsteps walking towards his door.

He stands up and walks to open the door, 'Hello Sam, Hello Dean'.

They both jump back and Dean stares at Cas, taking in his slightly puffy lips and his hair that's even more messed up than usual. He's like a walking advertisement for sex. Dean flushes and suddenly realises that being around Cas might be harder than he originally thought.

His eyes travel down lower to Cas' waist, staring directly at his left hip, remembering the bite mark he left there last night. 'Oh god' he inwardly groans as he feels the stirrings of arousal and mentally glares at Sam for making him keep this a secret. He really wants to drag Cas inside and add another bite mark to his right hip but oh no he can't cos of Sam.

He clears his throat and shakes the mental image of naked Cas away and suddenly realises that Cas and Sam have already started walking off towards the impala, Cas turned around and smirked at him, 'You coming Dean?'

Dean nodded and ran to catch up, 'This is gonna be great' he muttered sarcastically to himself. He couldn't help checking out the angel's ass as he walked ahead of him. 'Yep really great'.

**A.N next chapter should be up monday or tuesday, thanks so much for the reviews guys it means a lot. please keep them coming! :) xxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean truly underestimated how difficult being around Castiel was going to be. Honestly everything that he does seems to turn Dean on. It even got to the point where he couldn't stand to look into the rearview mirror cos one look into those blue eyes nearly had him creaming his jeans. What the hell was wrong with him!

It only got worse from there.

Cas decided that today of all days that he was hungry and wanted to get some breakfast. So Dean had to endure watching that gorgeous mouth wrap around his fork as he ate his fruit salad (He's really going to have to talk to Cas about that, it ain't food) and also had to dodge questioning looks from Sam, 'I guess i'm not doing such a great job at keeping things casual' he thinks as he catches himself licking his lips while watching Cas' adams apple bob up and down as he drinks his water.

Sam's eyes narrow at Dean and he watches him watch Castiel. The only thing thats different is that fact that Cas is actually eating and that Dean can't keep his eyes off the angel, which really isn't anything different but yeah. Things seem okay.

'So Cas did you have a good night last night?' Sam asks casually

Dean tries desperately to appear calm and collected and totally not like he's hiding anything (he really can't keep a secret from Sam to save his life what the hell was he thinking!) but he has a sneaking suspicion that he resembles a deer-stuck-in-the-headlights.

Thankfully, Sam is used to Cas' attention not being solely focused on him the way he is with Dean, so he didn't even pay that much attention when the angel looked away from him when he replied, 'Yes Sam it was quite enjoyable. We watched a show called Doctor Who and i fell asleep.'

Dean picked up his coffee cup and smirked behind it, 'Ha take that Sam'.

Sam seemed convinced that nothing was going on and he went back to eating his breakfast.

Dean relaxes and attacks his breakfast like a starving man and nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand slide up his thigh. He turns slightly to glare at Cas who sits there with his usual poker face expression not giving anything away as his hand slides higher and starts rubbing at Dean's denim clad bulge.

Dean knows he should push his hand away, i mean Sam is right there across the freaking table, but dammit it feels so good…

And thats the moment that Sam decides that he wants to talk about that case.

'So i've checked the weather reports and there's been a few electrical storms in the week and they all seem to be centring around the main part of town which is about 5 minutes from here'.

Dean moaned quietly as Cas undid his fly and stroked him through is boxers. 'Mm what'd you say Sammy?'

Sam flashed him a bitch-face, 'Dean weren't you listening?'

Cas decided to give his now rock hard cock a particularly hard squeeze which had Dean seeing stars. He tried to focus on Sam, 'Yeah i was thinking about the weather reports' he guess feebly, rocking his hips back and forth.

Sam watched Dean trying to work out what was wrong. He looked at Cas and saw nothing out of the ordinary so he looked back at Dean. 'I was just talking about that'.

Dean was struggling to maintain his breathing and to not make any suspicious sounds but fuck it was hard. Cas was stroking him oh so good and the fact that they were in public and no one knew what was going on besides him and Cas made everything dirtier and hotter.

'Um yeah, those weather reports, um… we should check out the main part of town…?'

'I already said that Dean god you need to listen more. We'll check it out now, finish your breakfast'.

'Feels good' Dean murmured and choked back a moan before correcting himself, 'I mean sounds good'.

He looked at Sam and noticed his suspicious expression. Aww shit busted. He sat up straighter and tried to look serious. Except it's hard to look serious when your angel is swiping his thumb across the head of your dick.

Dean explodes with a barley visible shiver and Cas tucks him back in his pants, using what little grace he has left to get it done quickly.

It's at that moment that Sam decides that something might be going on under the table so he 'accidentally' drops his fork and bends down to pick it up. He see's nothing unusual going on so he pops his head back up, almost catching Cas giving Dean a quick kiss on the cheek.

'So what will you be doing Cas?' Sam directs to the angel

Cas flounders for a second. He's unsure what to say, does Dean want him to stay now? Or does he want him to go…? He decides to follow his previous plan and continue trying to find his father.

'I'll be leaving again to continue the search'.

Sam nodded, obviously pleased which made Cas feel uncomfortable. Normally Cas would just read his mind to see why he was pleased, but that requires too much power, so he's kept in the dark like normal humans.

Dean had just come round from his post-orgasm haze to take in what Cas said. 'He's leaving?' he thinks to himself. He shifts in his seat and silently curses the angel when he feels the wetness in his boxers. He glares at Cas, who senses his discomfort, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Sam gets up to walk out, staring impatiently at Dean. 'Come on, lets go'.

'Yeah just gotta use the head'. 'Meet me in there' he whispers to Cas.

Castiel walks out with Sam in uncomfortable silence before saying goodbye and disappears leaving Sam standing alone next to the impala waiting for Dean.

Cas appears standing next to Dean, but he's prepared for the angel so this time he doesn't squeal. 'You think that was funny? Doing that in front of Sam? What part of keeping things between us didn't you understand?' he growled at Cas and pushed him into an empty stall and locked it behind them.

Cas groaned as Dean shoved him against the stall wall and started sucking on his neck, 'You liked the idea that someone could see what you were doing to me? At being caught?' he growled again into his neck and quickly undid his pants and shoved them down in a heap. He took hold of the angels hard cock and stroked it a few times, sliding down the pre-cum that was leaking from his slit eliciting a loud moan from Cas.

Dean covered Cas' mouth with his free hand. 'Oh no baby you don't get to make a sound' he murmured into his ear before biting gently on his earlobe.

Cas bucked into Dean's hand and suppressed a moan. He watched Dean sink to his knees in front of him and bit his lip to keep from making a sound when Dean took him in his mouth.

Dean hallowed out his cheeks and sucked Cas hard, there wasn't much time so he had to settle for hard and fast. He bobbed his head up and down, gently scraping the underside with his teeth. He could tell from Cas' laboured breathing that he wasn't going to last long.

Cas tried to shift his hips forward so he could fuck Dean's mouth but Dean placed his hands on his hips preventing any movement. Cas whined which made Dean stop. He pulled his mouth of his lovers cock and smirked, 'No noises remember baby'.

Cas nodded and tried to buck his hips forwards again desperate for Dean's mouth on him again. He took pity on the angel and he swallowed him down again. Cas grabbed the back of Dean's head and came long and hard with a silent cry.

He slumped back against the wall, his now over sensitised cock jumping every time Dean swiped it with his tongue, cleaning up the remainder of cum that he'd been unable to swallow. He tucked Cas back into his pants and stood up, placing a soft kiss on Cas' mouth.

'You'd better keep in touch this time Cas. Hate it when you're gone. I worry.'

Castiel nods and kisses Dean. 'You'd better go, Sam is waiting for you'.

Dean feels a twinge of guilt at leaving Sam but he squashes it down in favour of kissing the angel one last time.

One minute their kissing and the next Dean is left alone, puckering up to thin air. He huffs out an annoyed breath and leaves the bathroom, heading out towards the impala where Sam sighs loudly and throws his hands up in the air. 'Finally, I was going to send a search party'.

'Yeah sorry, long line'.

They get in the car and head off, Sam's attention focused on Dean whereas Dean's is focused on a certain disappearing blue eyed angel.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few days before Dean could talk to Castiel. He and Sam had been busy working on a new case in Milwaukee, a possible werewolf attack, and he hadn't had any time to himself. Dean was beginning to miss the angel and he saw his opportunity for a quick visit when Sam said that he was going to have a long relaxing bath and listen to music (cos he's a girl like that) and to not bother him unless there's a dire emergency.

Not wanting to risk Sam hearing them, he decided to call Cas and check in. At least that's what he told himself cos to be honest the main reason for calling was the fact that Dean was hard up and what better way to get off than to the sound of the angels voice. He figured it wouldn't be too hard to introduce Cas into the world of phone sex.

'Dean i don't understand your idea of phone sex, isn't it impossible to have physical contact over the phone?'.

Dean rolled his eyes, 'No, you describe what you'd do to me over the phone'.

'But i'm not with you'.

'That's the point Cas! You're not here and i'm horny and Sam's in the other room so you can't exactly come here now can you?'.

'No, i guess not' Castiel sighed and looked around at the bustling city street.

'Exactly. So come on Cas… what would you do if you were here with me…right now…in bed'.

'Dean i cannot describe what i would do if i was with you right now'.

'Why not' Dean demanded.

'Because i'm in the middle of a street and i think it would inappropriate to describe touching your penis in front of strangers'.

Dean groaned and rolled around on the bed in frustration, 'Well go somewhere private'.

He heard a quiet whooshing sound and then Cas' gruff voice appeared again, 'Okay, i'm alone'.

'Good, where'd you go?'.

'A small island off the pacific coast'.

'Man i really need to get onto your phone plan' Dean chuckled. 'Now, lets get to business, Sam's nearly finished his bath so come on Cas, talk dirty to me'.

Castiel shuffled and looked around, obviously uncomfortable from Dean's request to 'talk dirty'. He cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say…

'Okay Cas how bout i start?'.

Cas nodded and remembered again that Dean couldn't see him so he said 'yes' and waited.

Dean got comfortable on the bed before speaking. 'Well, i'm on the bed, naked.'

'What do you want me to do Dean?' Cas purred, determined to give Dean what he wanted.

Dean chuckled, now we're getting somewhere. 'I want you to come and straddle my thighs and kiss me, all hot wet and dirty just how you like it'.

Castiel closed his eyes and imagined kissing Dean and biting down on his bottom lip and licking it, 'I would bite down and suck on your bottom lip' he said to Dean.

'I love it when you do that baby. I want you to kiss my neck and gradually move down till you reach my collarbone'.

'I'd kiss and suck there long enough to leave a mark and then i'd move further down your chest till i reached your hips' the angel's arousal and confidence growing more.

Dean groaned and ran his fingers up and down his stomach, imagining his fingers were Cas' mouth. 'I love how you tease me Cas, how you know exactly where to kiss and touch me but you always avoid the area i want it most'.

'Where do you want me to touch you Dean?' Cas' voice coming out gruffer than usual and it went straight to Dean's dick.

'You know where Cas'. He trailed his fingers down lower and ran them over his thighs.

'I like how much you groan when i avoid that area, it's even better when i take you in my mouth. You get so loud then' Cas smirked. 'Are you touching yourself Dean?'.

Dean grabbed hold of his dick and gave it a small squeeze his breath hitching when he replied 'Yeah i am Cas, wish your mouth was on me right now'.

Castiel has now understood why the idea of phone sex is so appealing because the idea that he's talking to Dean while he's pleasuring himself is so arousing that he's palming the front of his pants wanting to experience the same pleasure that Dean is.

'I want you to touch yourself too Cas, imagine that it's me stroking your cock up and down'.

Cas was about to reach down into his pants when he heard, 'You have five minutes remaining. Please purchase more minutes to continue this service. Thank you'. He mentally destroyed the evil voice. 'The voice said i'm nearly out of minutes… i'm sorry Dean' he was aware of the whine in his voice but he could't bring himself to care. He really liked this phone sex business.

Dean cursed in frustration, 'That fucking evil bitch phone company….don't worry about it Cas'. He sighed and looked down at his wilting erection, 'What a waste' he sighed again. He was about to say goodbye to Castiel when suddenly Cas was standing the foot of the bed, staring at Dean with lust blown eyes and still holding the phone to his ear.

'Hello Dean'.

The sight of Cas and his voice was enough to make him achingly hard again. 'Hey Cas' he grinned.

The angel wasted no time in straddling Dean's legs and taking him in his mouth. He could hear Sam in the bathroom, he was getting ready to get out. Cas sucked down hard and used his tongue to add more sensation. Dean bucked his hips upward and held back a moan. He didn't last long at all, emptying himself into the angels hot mouth, eye's never leaving his face.

Cas swallowed Dean's cum and licked his lips. Dean moaned quietly at the sight and pulled the angel up for a searing kiss. He could taste himself in Cas' mouth and he couldn't believe how much of a turn on it was.

Dean heard Sam get out of the bath, whistling to himself as he dried off. Cas kissed Dean again then disappeared leaving him on the bed naked and with an already semi-hard cock. Dean quickly got up and put his clothes on just as Sam walked into the room.

He looked at Dean, 'Are you okay Dean? You look a little flushed'.

'Yeah i'm fine Sam. Just a little hot is all'. Dean replied and distracted himself by making his bed, avoiding eye contact with Sam. He hated lying to him.

'Were you on the phone? I thought i heard you talking'.

'I'm surprised you could hear me over your wishes-it-was-music shit'.

Sam sighed, 'they're called Safetysuit and they are amazing. Just because they came out after 1980 doesn't mean they're shit'.

Dean scoffed, 'Whatever'.

'So anyway who were you talking to?'

'I called Bobby, you know, to check on him and stuff'.

Sam nodded and sat down on his bed. 'So did you enjoy your bath princess?' Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes 'I am comfortable in my manliness to admit that i like baths. Wish i could say the same about you'.

They continued their brotherly banter for the rest of the night, it made Dean happy being like this with Sam. The only problem was that he wished Cas was there as well.

* * *

><p>After Castiel left Dean he went back to Hamburg, Germany. He had a feeling that his father might be there. He searched the area and when he didn't find anything he went and sat down on a deserted bus bench. He stared up at the sky and wished he could see his brothers and sisters again. Wished he hadn't defied his orders and heaven so he could go back home. And most of all he wished that his father was here to put everything back on the right path. But then he remembered why he defied heaven, why he disobeyed. It was for Dean. And the tiny matter of stopping the apocalypse. But mostly for Dean.<p>

He continued looking at the sky and saw a shooting star. He remembered some human myth that if you wished on a shooting star it will come true. He knew that it was impossible, but Cas found himself wishing that he was with Dean again and that it wasn't for just a few fleeting minutes.

He prayed that his wish would come true.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N For some reason i just had a vision in my head of Cas sitting on a bench and wishing on a shooting star. In case your interested safteysuit is one of my favourite bands and their song 'Find a way' is actually a song i ship Dean and Cas to :) Check it out if you haven't heard it. Once again thank you so much for your reviews, shout out to RubinAmigo, darkxkradxj, darkphoenix2345, justreading444 and DeansMuse. Thank you guys so much for reviewing it means the world to me. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N this contains the plot of 5x14 'my bloody valentine' but with my own twist. hope no one minds.**

* * *

><p>It was about a week after the phone sex incident that Dean saw Castiel again. It was Valentines day and he and Sam were in a morgue (Cos where else were they going to be on Valentines day) examining the remains of two victim's bodies. Victims of what they weren't sure of yet.<p>

Sam was busy examining something, Dean couldn't quite figure it out what is was, while he was looking at the victims heart. He glances at Sam before pushing the container with the heart in it towards Sam and say's 'Be my Valentine?'. Sam rolls his eyes and gets back to examining both containers but not before flashing Dean a small smile.

He knows he shouldn't encourage Sam but he's been feeling guilty for lying to him so he's been goofing off more than usual with him. Besides, Dean's in a very good mood today because he's planning on spending the night with Cas, cos it'll be his first Valentines day and Dean's first one actually with someone who wasn't a random drunk chick at a bar.

They hadn't had sex yet and Dean saw this a perfect opportunity to fulfil that promise he made him all those months ago (About how Cas wasn't going to die a virgin, little did he know that Dean actually meant he wanted to take it but he decided against saying that because he didn't want to freak out the angel). Dean was excited.

He was thinking about how he was going to get away from Sam when his thoughts were interrupted, 'Woah woah woah wait a second, both these hearts have identical marks. I think it might be Ennochian'.

'You mean like angel scratches?'. Dean pulled out his phone and called Cas, 'Hey it's Dean meet us at room 31 C basement level Saint James medical centre'.

His sentence was cut off by the angel suddenly appearing in front of him, holding his phone and answering 'I'm there now'.

'Yeah i get that' Dean says back, still talking into the phone while looking at Cas, 'God he looks good' he thinks.

Cas stares back at Dean and says hesitantly 'I'm gonna hang up now'.

'Right'

They continue staring at each other before Sam clears his throat loudly, breaking them out of their trance.

Castiel examines the heart and concludes that yes they are angelic marks and that it's a mark of union, these two victims were intended to mate.

'What could've done this? Sam asks

'I believe you call them cupid, they're actually a lower order of angel called a cherub'.

'You mean the flying fat kid in diapers?' Dean scoffs, staring at Cas to see if he's joking.

Cas turns around and looks at Dean confused, 'They're not incontinent'.

Sam interrupts them again, 'So you're saying a cupid did this?'

'I'm saying that a cupid has gone rogue and needs to be stopped before it kills again'. Cas moves closer to the table and stands next to Dean.

Dean looks at Cas up and down, thinking how sexy he looks when he gets all authoritative and answers 'Of course we do' and gives him a sexy look.

* * *

><p>Meeting cupid was not what Dean had imagined. Instead of the sweet baby shooting the red love arrows that you see in pictures, cupid is in actual fact a fat naked guy and to Dean's horror likes to hug. After being manhandled into a bone crushing hug he turns to Cas, 'Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?'<p>

Cupid has rounded up Sam and is hugging him tightly.

'This is how cupids say hello' Cas replies.

'I don't like it'.

'No one likes it'.

After questioning the guy, they find out that he's not in charge of who he 'points his arrow at' he gets his orders form heaven. This makes Castiel feel uneasy that heaven could be behind such evil killings. Cupid then goes on to describe how Dean and Sam's parents, Mary and John winchester, were a match made in heaven. This pissed Dean off beyond belief and he punched the cupid hard, causing him to leave.

'What?' he glares at Sam and Castiel

'You just hit a cupid' says Sam

'Yeah well he was a dick!'. Dean walks away leaving Cas and Sam. He walks outside and leans against the impala. He winces and rubs at his knuckles. He forgot how hard it is to hit an angel, even if it's a stupid fat cherub. He sighs and stares up at the sky, 'One night, just one night i wanted off to be alone with Cas but no you can't let that happen so i'm stuck cleaning up your crap. Happy Valentines day to you too, assholes' he thinks. He feels a little better after giving heaven a piece of his mind.

Sam walks out alone, 'Cas went to check this whole thing out. He said to wait for him at the motel, he'll know something more concrete soon'.

It's a few hours before the angel shows up with a bag of fast food burgers in his hand, which he's inhaling at an alarming rate, and reveals that Famine, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse is behind this.

'So what this towns just going to eat, drink and screw itself to death?' Sam yells from the bathroom.

'It appears so. We should stop it' Cas answers before taking a huge bite out of his burger.

'Thats a great idea' says Dean sarcastically then watches the angel eat. 'It's probably weird that i'm turned on by him eating'. He asks to Cas, 'How do we stop it?'

They conclude that the only way to stop Famine is to cut off his ring but then Sam drops a bomb when he says he can't go because his hunger for demon blood is waking up.

Dean stays quiet while he chains Sam up to the bathroom sink so he wont be able to leave. He doesn't allow himself to think about it too much because to be honest the whole demon blood thing still stings like a bitch so he and Cas set off to examine the previous victims to see if there is any trail to finding Famine.

When they arrive at the morgue they find out the coroner, Marty, drank himself to death. Cas examines the body and discovers that his soul hasn't been harvested yet so they wait for the demon to come so they can follow him back to Famine.

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are sitting in the impala waiting for the demon to show up. Dean is watching Cas eat with a half amused half astonished look on his face. 'How many is that?'<p>

'Lost count, it's in the low hundreds'. Cas takes another bite, 'How come you don't have a hunger for anything Dean?'.

Dean takes a few seconds to think, he doesn't want anything other than to fuck the angel sideways but that's nothing out of the ordinary. 'I don't know, guess i'm just well adjusted you know like when i wanna eat i eat, when i wanna drink i drink.'

They're interrupted by the demons showing up and harvesting the soul, they follow them back to a diner parking lot.

'Alright lets go over the plan'.

Cas is too engrossed in his burger to pay attention to Dean so he says again louder, 'Hey happy meal the plan!'.

Cas nods, 'Right, i go in, take the knife, cut the ring off and meet you back here in the parking lot'.

'Sounds fool proof' Dean sighs then Cas disappears.

He waits a few seconds before muttering 'Taking too long' and gets out of the impala and walks into the diner.

It seems empty but as Dean gets further inside he notices a dead body half dunked in a fryer, there's hot oil bubbling around his head. He grimaces and looks around, searching for Castiel. He spots him bent over and as he gets closer he notices that he's digging into a big bowl of something. He takes a second to enjoy the view (He does have a great ass) and is about to ask him what the hell he's doing when he gets attacked by demons.

There's too many demons and Cas offered no help so Dean's forced to face Famine. He's surprised to find that he's an older sickly looking man in a wheelchair. He starts talking about humans, how all we care about is consumption, that we're a swarm of locusts in sweat pants. That hunger just doesn't come from want, it comes from the soul.

'You on the other hand, you have no hunger.'

'It must be my strength of character' Dean jokes darkly.

'I disagree.' Famine moves closer to Dean and put his hand on Dean's chest. 'I can see everything, that's one big lot of nothing, you can't fill it. Don't try to hide it from me Dean, i can see how broken you are, how defeated. You're just going through the motions now aren't you cos you're already dead inside.'

Dean tries to ignore the words, tries to ignore the all too familiar voice in his head that whispers 'You're not good enough' and that agrees with everything Famine said of him. Then he thinks about Castiel, the angel of the lord, who saved him in more ways then one, who believes in him and has faith.

He's about to tell Famine where to shove it when Sam bursts in Rambo style and Dean can tell he's hopped up on demon blood. 'No Sammy no' he pleads then closes his eyes when Sam begins to exercise the demons using his new powers. He can't bear to watch his brother like this.

Famine on the other hand is delighted to see him and calls him a precious boy, it makes Dean sick. He's almost glad when Sam kills Famine, but he takes in the concentration and energy it takes for Sam to do the job and sighs.

* * *

><p>No one talks on the way to Bobby's. Dean is plagued by Famine's words and his brothers actions, Sam is feeling the side effects of too much power and Cas is in the back feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself.<p>

When they arrive, without a word Cas uses what little grace he has left to make Sam unconscious and zaps him down to the safe room. Dean quickly explains the basic details to Bobby, grabs a bottle of whisky and heads downstairs thankful that Castiel took care of everything. They stand on either side of the safe room door in silence, one too ashamed of himself to talk and the other too caught up in his feeling of low self-worth.

It gets worse when Sam wakes up, Dean can't stand hearing him beg to be let out but he doesn't want to leave him. He's his big brother he has to stay and make sure he's okay. But as Sam's cries become more desperate Dean can't handle it anymore and he walks away from both Sam and Cas.

He wanders around the junk yard staring up at the sky, still clutching the bottle of whisky like it's a life line. He feels the tears threatening to come and he can't bring himself to stop them when they fall. He pleads with heaven to help him, that he'll do whatever they want. He just needs to stop feeling like this. So worthless. So utterly hopeless and lost.

He stays out for what seems like hours but could really only be minutes. He barely notices when Cas walks up, making the smallest scrunching noise as he walks across the gravel. Part of him wants to tell him to go away, to leave him alone because he doesn't want to face him knowing what Famine said. He's hoping that Cas was too engrossed in eating what he knows now was raw burger mince to notice what was said. The other half wants to cling to Cas as tight as he can knowing full well that the angel would be able to handle it.

Castiel sits down on the hood of the impala next to Dean and takes the bottle away from him and takes a hearty swig. They stare up at the sky, both content in each others presence. It's a while before Cas speaks up, 'I apologise for my disgusting behaviour tonight. I should've been more in control'.

Dean looks at him and notices that he wont meet his eyes, so he reaches out and cups the angels face pulling him towards him, 'It's okay sweetheart you couldn't help it. It's not your fault at all'.

'Why do you feel like it's yours then Dean?'.

He can't answer him. Instead, he does something that he never thought he's be able to. He lets Cas in. He pulls Cas closer and rests their foreheads together and whispers 'You can look if you want'.

Castiel is a little bit startled, from day one Dean made the rule that he's never to read his thoughts but Dean's giving him this so he opens his mind and allows the thoughts to rush over him like water.

It's over-whelming, the protectiveness of Sam, the doubts and insecurities, the hatred and anger, the experiences in hell, the hopelessness and loneliness, the heartbreaking realisation that Dean thinks he has no soul and finally the feelings he has for Cas. The feelings of not being worthy of such love and faith, of not wanting to disappoint him and how scared he feels that Cas will one day leave and take a piece of himself with him.

It's too much.

Cas breaks away panting and reaches out to grab Dean again and holds him close, wishing with all his might that it'll make his pain go away. Somehow they end up kissing, from the get go it's raw and passionate, a new feeling of hunger surging through both of them, each wanting to be as close as possible.

They end up on the ground, Dean on top of Cas, rutting into each other and battling for dominance in the kiss. Clothes began to be ripped off in desperate need for skin on skin contact, both taking no time to marvel in each others bodies as the hunger for closeness grows wilder.

Dean wants to stop and take in the image of naked Cas writhing around on the ground and grinding himself on Dean's fingers looking so wanton and debauched but he can't, the only thing on his mind is the need to be surrounded by Cas. He looks into his blue eyes and asks shakily 'Are you sure?'.

Cas nods and whines when Dean pulls back and spits on his naked cock for lack of lubricant and lines up, pushing in one swift movement until he's fully sheathed inside Cas' silky heat.

He grazes his mouth against Castiel's and allows time for the angel to adjust, it takes barely a few more seconds for Cas to start whimpering and moving his hips letting Dean know that he can move now. He pulls back and slams back into Cas with powerful thrusts which strike his prostate.

Cas cries out and his fingers scramble for purchase across Dean's back, both of them falling into a rhythm that has them gasping and panting into each others mouths. They don't stop touching, Dean's hands trace around the contours of his face and neck while Cas explores the smooth planes of Dean's back and ass, gripping and kneading it and pulling him in further wanting this feeling of closeness to last.

It's not too long before Dean's thrusts become frantic and he begins to come undone. He pulls away from Castiel's mouth and looks him in the eyes. The love, warmth and understanding that pours out of them send Dean over the edge and his orgasm is ripped from him, leaving him breathless and dazed.

He looks down and notices that Cas came untouched cos yeah 'I'm just that good' he thinks and can't resist a small cheeky smile. They continue to explore each others skin, both basking in the after glow when Dean suddenly notices that they're outside, naked and it's fucking freezing. He gently eases himself out of Cas, who whimpers at the loss, and pulls them both up. He grabs Cas' trenchcoat off the ground and leads him by the hand to the impala. It takes a few tries before they find a comfortable position in the back seat, Cas lying on his back with Dean resting on top with the trenchcoat draped over them.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean and hums a low melody in his ear. Dean falls asleep nestled into the crook of Castiel's neck and completely safe in his arms.

All in all i'd say it wasn't an entirely wasted Valentines day.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N i so badly wanted to incorporate this episode with my story because i felt it had so much destiel potential haha hope it came across okay :) please review xxxxxxxxxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Since the disastrous Valentines day Dean and Cas couldn't get enough of each other. Alleys, the impala at night, dark corners of bars away from peering eyes, seedy motel bathrooms and stalls and even in Dean's bed one night when Sam was knocked out from a fight with a very incorporating spirit (Don't worry he's fine and Dean totally made sure he was still breathing before he ravished Cas on the bed next to him).

It was never enough though. Dean wanted more.

He wanted to be able to touch Cas whenever he felt like it, he wanted to hang out with him and not make Sam suspicious. He was even having the weird urge to ask Cas on a date, you know, take him to a bar, get drunk then have sex preferably in a bed. Not that they don't do that already, he just wants to be able to do it in front of people, not have to hide it.

Yes he's very aware of how girly this makes him and believe me these feelings and shit are freaking him out, it's just Cas makes it seem less scary cos he's… Cas… reliable, unquestioning and easy. He knows Dean and he never pushes for more. That's what makes everything worse, Cas not pushing for more even though deep down Dean knows he wants to. He can see it in his eyes whenever they meet up for a quickie in a petrol station bathroom while Sam's filling up the impala. But Dean doesn't have the guts to tell Sam yet and hurt him. So he keeps hurting Cas instead.

* * *

><p>Sam on the other hand is having a great time.<p>

Things are great with his brother again, the stupid know-it-all-angel doesn't stop by very often (little does he know) and to top it all off Dean is being extra nice to him even allowing him to drive the impala every so often which he never does (truth be told the only time Dean lets him drive is after one of his quick meetings with Cas, they leave him drained and exhausted. Who knew angels were freaks in the sack).

Sam is currently driving them to a small town outside of Chicago, there's been a few disappearances all looking suspiciously like a Wendigo. He turns slightly to watch Dean sleep. He's got his head back resting against the window, mouth open with a bit of drool coming out the side and he's snoring.

Sam chuckles to himself at the state of his brother and rests his eyes on the road again. All of his suspicions about Dean and Castiel are gone. 'Dean can barely look him in the eye whenever he comes round' Sam chuckles lightly at the thought.

Yep everything's going great, except for one little thing. Sam hasn't had sex since Ruby and since Dean is being all 'We can't Sammy we're brothers' he's sort been left to deal with it on his own. And to be honest he's getting really sick and tired of his right hand so he's doing something about it.

It's not that Sam isn't attractive, he knows that he could go to a bar and pick up some random chick and take her back to the motel like Dean does if he wanted to. But he doesn't. He wants Dean.

So for the rest of the drive, Sam hatches a plan on how he's going to seduce his brother. 'It won't be that hard' he muses, 'A couple of beers, some Cassa erotica and he's as good as mine'.

They had checked into a motel and Sam went out to get burgers and beer while Dean had a secret shower with Cas.

It was hot, wet and soapy. Dean's fingers glided down the taunt muscles of his lovers stomach until they reached down to his heated cock. He had Cas backed up against the wall and was giving him long and purposeful strokes as he sucked and bit down on Cas' slender neck. Castiel's breathing became laboured and he came with a silent cry of Dean's name. He quickly finished Dean off before the water ran cold.

Sam got back in time for them to finish and Cas disappeared after giving Dean a quick kiss. He came out of the bathroom grinning and starving hungry after his activities with the angel.

'Mmm' Dean moaned into his burger, 'This is so freaking good' he said as he swallowed down his mouthful. He cracked a beer for them both and sat down on the lumpy bed and turned on the tv. Not much was on so he settled for an old Simpson's re-run.

It didn't take long for Sam and Dean to relax. Sam watched for the right time to make his move on Dean. About an hour later, Dean's eyelids began to droop and he soon fell asleep.

'Finally' Sam mumbled and straddled Deans legs, leaning down to unzip his fly. He figured waking Dean up with his cock in his mouth might be the better way to go. It didn't take long for him to get hard, a few good strokes and licks and he was standing to attention, so to speak.

Sam licked around the head before taking him in his mouth, taking as much as he could before he hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around Dean's erection and kept his eye's trained on his face to see his reaction.

Dean moaned and bucked his hips up lazily, he was still somewhere between asleep and awake. The mouth on him felt so good and he moaned again. The talented tongue licked along his vein and swallowed around him again. His hips bucked up again, slowly fucking the hot mouth.

Sam was in heaven. It'd been ages since he's had his brothers cock in his mouth and he's missed the weight and feel of it on his tongue. Determined to make this good for Dean, he licked and sucked for all he was worth and was rewarded by Dean's salty cum down this throat. He swallowed and licked up any remaining traces before sliding his mouth off.

Dean cracked one eye open and looked down fully expecting to see Cas' dark sex hair and blue eyes between his legs. Instead he saw shaggy hair and brown eyes that belonged to Sam. Oh fuck.

He sat up violently and practically threw Sam off the bed, 'What the hell Sam?'.

Sam sat staring wide eyed at Dean and tried to figure out why Dean was so mad, he'd done good and it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it.

It made Dean madder that he just sat and there and looked all confused and hurt. Dean was the one who was practically raped by his mouth.

'What the hell Sam?' he repeated. 'I thought i told you that this shit is unacceptable!'.

'I thought you'd like it, you seemed to like it Dean' Sam said softly, not daring to meet his brothers eyes.

'Christ Sam, yeah i enjoyed it but only cos i thought it was…' he trailed off.

'Who?' Sam demanded.

'Uh no one just… i thought i was dreaming' he faltered.

'Look Dean i didn't do anything wrong, i just wanted to make you feel good because it makes me feel good. Don't you want me to be happy Dean?' Sam looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes and fucking hell it made some of Dean's anger melt away.

'How many times have i said it Sam, we're brothers we can't do this again'.

Sam sighed and stood up, moving closer to Dean. 'There was a time when you used to want me, badly, used to scream my name. You'll want me again Dean. It's only a matter of time'.

He tilted his face down and kissed Dean on the lips softly before moving away. 'You will want this again' he promised before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Sam looked at himself in the mirror and for a minute he couldn't recognise himself. He splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection, 'I'm doing the right thing. Dean belongs with me. There's no one else' he told himself.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth then walked out of the bathroom to an empty motel room. He walked over to the window and looked out toward the parking lot and saw Dean's figure next to the impala.

'It's only a matter of time before he gives in' Sam whispers to himself as he crawls into Dean's bed, breathing in the scent of motor oil, sweat and gun powder.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dean's head was spinning. 'Is it cheating if i got a blowjob off someone when i was asleep? Surely Cas wouldn't hold that against me, i mean i fucking thought it was him!' Dean banged his hand down onto the impala in frustration then instantly rubbed the spot soothingly. 'Sorry baby' he said out loud.<p>

He sighed and climbed into the back seat, folding up his jacket to use as a pillow. No way was he going back to motel room, he might be assaulted in his sleep again.

He shifted and tried to get comfortable, his stomach churning at the thought of Sam's words, 'You will want me again'. Dean shivered, he bloody well hoped not. No way was he going down that road again with Sam, it was too fucked up for words. Besides he has Cas now. He smiled at the thought of the angel, then grimaced when he thought of Sam's ministrations.

'Alright i'll just go on pretending nothing happened, flirt with some waitresses (when Cas isn't around) and play it all cool and normal with Sam. That should send the message that i'm not interested'.

With his mind made up, Dean fell into an uncomfortable, but still fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N it makes me uncomfortable to write wincest (sorry but i don't ship it) but it is necessary. i have a solid idea of what i want to do now so hopefully the story will start to take more shape. thank you for the reviews, they really help, so do me a favour and review this? :) xxxxxxxxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N spoilers for season 5 episode 16 and 18. i took some of the plot but put my own twist on it to fit my story. i kinda skipped parts but i hope you still like :)**

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were in a middle of an argument over something… Dean wasn't quite sure what it was anymore, when Zachariah popped his ugly head up to say hello.<p>

'Hello boys' he said cheerfully, grinning at them smugly.

They both stared at him in shock, Dean croaked out, 'How did you find us?'.

Zachariah walked across the room, sat on one of the cheep motel beds, grimaced, then stood back up. 'It's all about who you know. Good to see you again Dean'.

'Wish i could say the same thing dick-bag' Dean growled back.

'What do you want Zachariah?' Sam asked.

'What i want is for you two to start playing your roles'.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other quizzically, then turned back to Zachariah. 'What roles are you talking about baldy?' Dean replied in a bored voice.

'You know what Dean, you should show me some respect. In heaven i have six wings and four faces, one of which is a lion. You only see this', he gestured down at his body, 'because you're…. limited'. He smiled smugly again.

'Just get on with it' said Sam.

Zachariah huffed 'Fine' and clicked his fingers. A golden throne popped up in the middle of the room and he sat down, getting completely comfortable before saying, 'Picture this apes, opening night of the apocalypse starring Dean as Michael and Sam as Lucifer'.

'What do you mean starring me as Michael?' Dean growled.

'Why do you think we bothered with you? Because you're special?' he laughed meanly and continued, 'You're nothing but a vessel, same goes for you Samuel'.

'What if we say no?'.

Zachariah turns to Sam and sneers, 'This is what you were made for, what part of that don't you understand?'.

They stood there in shock while he looks on in amusement.

Dean looks at him and says, 'You can take your role and shove it where the sun don't shine, because there is no way in hell we are doing this'.

Zachariah's face turned red with rage. He stands up and makes the throne disappear, 'Let me tell you something, i was on the fast track once, employee of the month every month forever, i walked down the halls and people would avert their eyes, i had respect! and you can bet on it that i'm not going to let two pathetic, flannel wearing maggots like you two ruin this for me, now you will say yes otherwise i promise you i will make your lives a living hell. You remember hell right Dean?'.

Suddenly he burst into a white light and disappeared. Sam and Dean shielded their eyes and when they opened them, they saw Castiel standing there with an angel ward drawn the wall with his blood.

Dean subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of Cas, wild haired and blood covered and wanted nothing more than to charge over and claim him. He settled however for giving him a slight nod and saying 'Thanks Cas'.

Then he remembered Zachariah's words and he filled with rage. 'Who does that fat, bald, stupid winged dick mean we're vessels!'. He turned to Castiel and said, 'Please tell me it's complete bullshit Cas?'.

The angel looked down at his feet, unaware of what to say, so he simply nodded. 'It's true' he said softly.

Sam folded his arms, deep in thought while Dean yelled at Castiel, 'What do you mean it's true, you're telling me that you knew this the whole time and it never occurred to you to say something? What the fuck Cas!'

He winced and replied, 'I didn't know how, i was hoping that because they couldn't find you and the fact that you were so against working with them, that they'd start looking at alternatives'.

He stepped forward, wanting to hug the hunter but was unable to do so because Sam was in the room, 'They'll have to find another way Dean, you can't do this. It would bring on the apocalypse'.

Dean glared at the angel, still fuming that he kept this from him for all this time. 'You heard what that fucker said, we will say yes'.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and said decisively, 'We'll go to Bobby's. We'll find a way out of this Dean'. Dean looked at him with relief and the two of them started to pack up, leaving Castiel to stand there and watch. Once they were done, Sam and Dean walked out, not bothering to look back at him.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

At first Dean felt confident, of course they would figure a way out of this, they were the Winchesters, they could do anything. But as the days dragged on and none of them had come up with anything concrete, his confidence slipped and he found himself drinking more than usual, mind consumed with Zachariah's words, Castiel's betrayal and the general despair over not having found a solution to their vessel problem.

As he sat alone in a local bar, he began to think about saying yes, lets face it, he can't trust Sam anymore, after what happened with Ruby and him starting the apocalypse Dean wouldn't be surprised if he said yes to Lucifer. And if that happened, then someone would need to stop him, and Dean would rather it be him than anyone else.

With his mind made up, Dean walked out and spied a man across the street sprouting words from the bible and telling everyone that 'The end is nigh, the apocalypse is coming. I can speak to angels and they tell me to speak to you, to warn you'.

It was like a sign from above.

Dean walked over to the man and introduced himself, 'I'm Dean Winchester do you know who i am?'.

'Dear God' the man replied staring at him in disbelief and awe.

'I'll take that as a yes. Listen, i need you to pray to your angel buddies and let em know i'm here'.

The man gets down on his knee's and starts chanting the Lords Prayer really loudly. Dean looks around and starts to think this is a bad idea.

'You pray too loud'.

Castiel appeared out of no where and touched the mans forehead, knocking him out. He turned to Dean and practically threw him into a dark alley, yelling 'I rebelled for this….'

He grabbed Dean and punched him again and again with sickening crunches, '….So you could surrender to them?'.

'Cas please' he practically begged, his entire body screaming in pain.

He picked Dean up off the ground and threw him against the wall and leaned in close, 'I gave everything for you and this is what you give to me?'.

'You shouldn't have' Dean whispered in pain.

'Why?'

'Because,' Dean's voice grew louder, 'I'm nothing okay? Nothing but a glorified meatsuit so you shouldn't fucking care about me'.

Castiel punched him again and kick him backwards until he landed on his ass against a security fence. He walked up closer, the once usually expressionless face contorted in anger. He closed his fist to strike him again. Dean stared up at him, anger taking over now, 'Just do it' he yelled.

Castiel leaned down and picked him up and pushed him against the wall again, this time kissing him furiously. Dean kissed him back, both pouring their anger and frustration into each others mouths.

For the first time since they've started having sex, Dean actually wants to let Cas fuck him. It must be Cas being all dominant or something because all Dean wants to do is bend over and let Cas take him.

It seems that the angel has the same idea as well.

He starts pawing at Dean's pants, forcing his hand down the back so his fingers ghost over his hole. The lack of lubricant doesn't stop Cas from pushing his first digit in. The burn is delicious and Dean moans into Cas' mouth, which turns into a pained grunt when Cas forces another finger in and silences Dean with his mouth.

Castiel uses his free hand to unzip his own pants and Dean reaches down to give his cock a few strokes. Cas bucks his hips upward and then precedes to take off Dean's pants. Dean spits on his hand and strokes Cas' cock while the angel unhooks Dean's pants from his left leg, then lifts Dean up until his legs wrap around Cas' waist.

Dean leans his head back against the wall and Cas chances his mouth with his, both panting and gasping in anticipation when Cas first breeches Dean.

Dean whimpers and moans until Cas is fully sheathed inside, giving him time to get used to the feeling before slamming into him at a blistering pace.

All it takes is a few tugs on his dick for Dean to come harder than he ever has in life, with Cas following soon after, each others names on their lips.

Cas turns them around until his back hits the wall and he slides down so he's sitting with Dean in his lap. Dean leans down and presses their foreheads together, both breathing heavily.

'You are more to me than just a glorified meatsuit. You are still the righteous man, a good man, a good son and a good brother. You mean everything to me Dean, don't ever think that you weren't worth it'.

Dean leans down and kisses him. They stay entwined for what seems like hours before Cas sends him back to Bobby's, confident that Dean won't go against his word about contacting the angels.

* * *

><p>He looks at himself in the mirror. He's covered in bruises, blood, scratches and bite marks. The back of his head is throbbing from slamming it against the wall and his ass is sore for obvious reasons. Basically he looks like shit.<p>

He walks out of the bathroom and is confronted with a very angry looking Sam.

'Dean, where the fuck have you been?'.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N dun dun dun…. hope this chapter turned out okay, sorry if it is a little rushed, let me know what you think :) once again thank you so much for your reviews, they really do help xxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Oh shit busted. 'Um i was out….' Dean stuttered.

'I can see that Dean. I've been worried out of my mind wondering where you were.'

Sam took a step forward and looked closer at Dean. 'Oh my god what happened to you?'.

'Cas did' Dean muttered, before stepping past Sam and walking away, wincing as he moved. He mentally cursed Cas and hoped to god that he was walking normally.

'Dean you're walking funny, whats wrong? What did Castiel do to you?'.

Dean flushed and turned back around, avoiding Sam's eyes. 'I uh…. I was going to speak to the angels about their offer, but he stopped me and beat the shit out of me as you can see'.

'You were going to meet the angels… wait how did Cas know you were going to meet them?'.

Trust Sam to focus on that part.

'I don't know… he just did' Dean replied lamely.

'So he just happened to be there to stop you, by beating the crap out of you right?'.

'Yeah i guess'.

'And that explains the bite marks and hickeys on your neck and it also explains why you're walking funny' Sam yelled.

Dean flushed and stammered 'I was with a girl before i made up my mind'.

'You're lying to me Dean! I cannot believe this! You spent all this time telling me that nothing was going on but here you are just coming back from fucking him!'.

The situation was getting out of hand, 'Sam no it's not what you think i swear'.

'Don't tell me what to think i know what's going on! I can't believe you've done this to me'.

Dean tried to console Sam but he wasn't having any of it, 'Don't you fucking touch me'.

'Sam wait just let me explain….'

'Tell me Dean why did you go to see Michael anyway?' Sam asked on the verge of tears.

'I just… I was worried that you'd give in Sam. And i wanted to be able to stop lucifer if you did'.

Sam had tears streaming down his face now and Dean's heart ached.

'So you have no faith in me at all Dean? You think that little of me'.

'Sam i…'

'I made a mistake Dean,' Sam interrupted. 'How long are you going to punish me for it?'.

'I don't know Sam i was only trying to…'

'What?' he interrupted again. 'What were you trying to do Dean? And when were you going to tell me about Cas?'.

'I've told you there's nothing going on'. Dean was freaking out. He didn't know what to do, all he knew was that Sam was upset and he wanted to do whatever it took to fix it. He was his little brother after all, he couldn't stand to see him hurt.

'Then prove it Dean'.

Dean paled, 'What do you mean Sam?'.

Sam was losing his mind, he had to do something Dean was slipping through his fingers and he couldn't have that.

'Prove to me that there's nothing going on with you and Castiel. Prove to me that you still love me Dean and that you still want me'.

He walked over to Dean and kissed him hard, moving his lips against Dean's unyielding ones.

Everything in Dean's body was screaming to pull away, to get Sam off of him. But he couldn't. This was Sam. He was tired of fighting this. Tired of fighting Sam and denying him what he wants. You have to understand, it has been drilled into him to look after Sam ever since he was little. So he found himself responding to Sam, and forcing himself to not think about Castiel.

Sam moaned happily into his mouth. He's been waiting for this for so long and he couldn't wait any longer. 'Make love to me Dean'.

Dean inwardly cringed and pushed Sam over towards the couch. Thank god bobby wasn't home otherwise this'd be really awkward.

He sat down on the couch and pulled Sam down on top of him, who wasted no time in reclaiming his mouth. Sam's fingers trailed all over Dean's body, retracing old patterns and lines he thought he'd never get to touch again. He ignored the obvious lack in passion Dean was displaying while they were kissing cos it was okay, he'll remember how good this felt.

His fingers slid down Dean's body until they reached his zipper. He undid his pants and took Dean in his hand, disappointed to find that he wasn't hard. He pulled away from Dean's lips, 'Is something wrong?'.

Dean flushed and said with a shaky laugh, 'It's just been a while' he lied.

Sam was secretly happy with his remark. He kissed Dean once more before getting up, 'I'll be right back'.

Dean nodded and watched Sam walk out, closing his eyes and flopping his head back against the head rest with a groan. 'I can't this i can't do this…. i have to do this' he replayed over and over again in his head. He tried to psych himself up for when Sam came back.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into his room and rummaged around his duffel bag searching for his old tube of lube. He'd held onto it just incase he was ever in this situation again. He practically ran down the stairs but slowed down as he got closer to Dean, not wanting to seem too eager.<p>

'Hey you' he said as seductively as possible, before straddling Dean again and planted kisses all over his face.

Dean decided that he was going about this all wrong, instead of trying to avoid thinking about Castiel he was going to do the opposite. Instead of Sam's lips, they were Cas' full and slight chapped ones. Instead of rough and scarred skin, he felt Cas' creamy soft skin and instead of hard, toned muscles he felt Cas' smooth and hard angled body.

This was a very effective plan.

Sam was delighted to find Dean becoming hard. 'He must be over his nerves' he thought.

Dean's fingers trailed down Sam's stomach, thinking about the angels toned stomach and he kissed Sam's right nipple before drawing it into his mouth, thinking about the cute little freckle that Cas had there.

And when he trailed his fingers down Sam's back to his ass, preparing and stretching him open, Dean imagined that Sam's moans were actually Castiel's short and breathy whimpers.

As long as Dean kept his eye's closed he could imagine that it was Cas instead of Sam sliding down until he was fully sheathed inside his slick heat. It felt right when he thought about Cas.

Sam gasped and moaned at the feeling of finally being filled again. He'd been dreaming about this for so long and it was finally happening. He rose up and slammed back down, impaling himself on Dean's dick. It felt amazing to be this close to Dean again. He repeated the motion again and again, wanting to go harder, wanted to be able to think about this everytime he moved.

He leaned down and kissed Dean's neck, placing his own hickey over the one that was already there. He pushed it out of his mind and focused on slamming up and down, his breathing becoming ragged with the exertion.

It took a bit longer than usual but Dean could finally feel himself wanting realise and he grasped Sam's cock and pumped it a few times, hearing Cas' cries of pleasure instead of Sam's as he came. Dean emptied himself inside Sam with a loud groan and opened his eyes fully expecting to see Castiel's sparkling blue eyes but instead he met glazed over brown ones.

Sam had a goofy smile of pleasure on his face and leant down to bury his face in Dean's neck and stayed like that for a few moments, wanting to breathe him in again before remembering how much he hated cuddling, so Sam got up on shaky legs and collapsed next to him on the couch.

The spell had been broken. Dean could no longer pretend that he was with Cas. He looked next to him and saw Sam's hard, muscled body instead of the one he wanted to see most. He forced himself to smile at Sam, who was grinning at him in that same sleepy way he used to do when he was little.

'Come on Dean, let's go upstairs'.

He nodded and followed Sam upstairs to his room. They settled onto the small bed together, Sam's back pressed against Dean's chest and his arms wrapped around Sam's torso. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Castiel but it wouldn't happen. It was just Sam.

* * *

><p>He waited until Sam was asleep before rolling away and turning his back on him, the tears he's been trying to hold in spilled out of him and the pain in his chest increased as he thought about how he'd completely fucked everything up. He'd cheated on Castiel and messed up Sam's head again.<p>

He felt sick to his stomach with guilt over what he'd done and he tormented himself until sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N please don't hate me haha there will be destiel in the next chapter i promise. this was hard to write so i had to put in about Dean thinking about Castiel the whole time, that made me feel a little bit better. thank you for the reviews, please do me a favour and review this one? :) xxxxxxxxx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N just to be clear, i only made Sam and Dean get together one last time to fit in with my ending of season 5. i'm sorry if you hated it, cos i hated writing it but what's supernatural without a little angst now and then haha**

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror. He felt sick in his stomach and the guilt was hitting him like a tonne of bricks. He tired lamely to justify his actions, that Sam's his brother and he loves him more than anyone else in this world. He'd do anything for him, but that excuse just isn't working anymore. What he did was wrong, so very fucked up and he should've and could've said no. But he didn't.<p>

He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to face Castiel and definitely didn't know how to act around Sam. He managed to convince Sam to keep quiet cos Bobby was around but sooner or later he'd have to do something.

* * *

><p>Castiel's search for his father was going nowhere. Every time he felt that he had a lead it'd end up a dead end. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to go on pretending that he'd find god and that every thing would work out. He decided to drown his sorrows the way Dean did, with liquor.<p>

He appeared in an old run down liquor store outside of Detroit, scaring the poor clerk half to death. Ignoring him, Cas walked down the aisle to the whisky section and picked the least offensive looking one. He opened it and started chugging down the amber liquid.

The clerk, now over his initial scare, shouted at him, 'You'd better pay for that first'.

Castiel looked at the man and said, 'I'm an angel of the lord, i don't have to pay', then went back to drinking.

'You're fucking crazy man, now get out before i call the cops'.

Cas simply walked over and silenced him by putting him to sleep. Now he can drink undisturbed. And that's exactly what he did. Throughout the course of the night he went through the whisky, scotch, bourbon, tequila and finally vodka (which he thought was water).

After deciding that he'd already drank a sufficient amount of alcohol, he decided to go search for Dean. The alcohol was making him frisky and he wanted company. He stood up slowly and stumbled a little in a totally dignified and angel way, before disappearing, leaving the clerk fast asleep and surrounded by empty bottles.

* * *

><p>Sam was waiting for his brother, he'd gone out earlier and he was waiting for him to come back to Bobby's. He decided to ring Castiel just to make sure that Dean wasn't with him. All he got was his voicemail.<p>

'I don't understand why do you want me to say my name *presses random buttons*'

Sam rolled his eyes and hung up. Honestly what did Dean see in that angel?.

He was about to sit down when Cas suddenly appeared in front of him, leaning against a bookCase for support. 'You rang?' he slurred out.

'Wait, are you drunk?' Sam asks disbelievingly

'No!' Cas says forcefully then lets go of the bookCase and stumbles forward before grabbing onto it for support again and muttering, 'Yes'.

'Bloody idjit' Bobby called out from the kitchen.

'Hello Bobby' Cas called out.

'Um why are you drunk?' Sam asked.

'I found a liquor store' Cas stated.

'And…?'.

'… And i drank it'.

'Okay. Do you need something Castiel?'.

Cas lurched forward, growing tired of Sam's voice and growled, 'Don't ask stupid questions' in Sam's ear before stumbling around in search of Dean.

Sam sulked and sat down, 'Fine'.

After wondering around Cas came to the conclusion that Dean wasn't there so he sat at the kitchen table and talked to Bobby. Well, more listened to him lecture about safe drinking and what not. Bit hypercritical from a man who's done nothing but drink his feelings for years but he means well.

'Are you listing to me son?' Bobby asked gruffly.

Cas nodded and slumped forward and put his head on the table, the weariness of the night taking a hold of him.

Thats what Dean saw when he walked in, Sam sulking in a chair with his nose in a book, Bobby talking on the phone to some hunter who needed a favour and Cas passed out with his head on the table, gentle snores escaping his open mouth.

'Dean where've you been?'.

'At a bar Sammy, what's Cas doing here?' Dean asked as he walked over the angel, careful not to disturb him.

'He just showed up like this, said he found a liquor store or something. Dean we need to talk'.

Dean looked at Bobby and made sure he wasn't listening and hissed, 'Sam not in front of bobby. Now i'm gonna take Cas upstairs he can sleep it off in my bed'.

Sam huffed and glared at him, but backed down, choosing to go back to his chair and read.

Dean turned back to Cas and bent down to whisper in his hair, 'Come on Cas wake up, you can't sleep here baby'.

Castiel's eyes opened slightly and smiled widely, 'Hello Dean'.

Dean grinned, 'Hey Cas. come up, up you get'.

Dean put his arm around Cas when he stood up and guided him upstairs, ignoring Sam's glare.

He lead him into his bedroom and put him into the bed. Cas went straight back to sleep with a slight smile on his lips. Dean stayed and watched him, the guilt over what happened ate away at him. How could he do that to Cas? The most perfect thing in his life. He doesn't deserve him at all. In fact it just cemented the idea that Cas was and always be too good for him.

He buried his face in his hands and contemplated what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later.<strong>

When Cas woke up he pulled deab down for a sloppy kiss. He chuckled, 'I see someones awake'.

Cas growled and kissed him again, not wanting to talk or do anything else besides fucking Dean.

He pulled Dean down on top of him, then rolled them over until he was on top, covering Dean's body with his own and kissed him hard.

Dean moaned into his mouth as Cas moved his hips in teasing little circles, barely adding any pressure to his growing erection.

A little voice in his head was saying, 'You can't do this not, not after what happened with Sam'. but an even louder little voice was screaming 'Who gives a flying fuck, you want this!'

Cas pressed their foreheads together and whispered, 'This is what i came here for'.

He started to undress Dean, placing kisses over every part of skin that he uncovered. Dean groaned at the feeling, 'Cas…. we can't Sam and bobby are asleep'.

Cas was currently nibbling at Dean's neck when he suddenly bit him hard at those words, making Dean cry out in pleasure and pain. 'I don't care' he growled.

He kissed his way down then back up Dean's body, tracing every part with his fingers and tongue. 'You're mine Dean' he said into his mouth, then kissed him, stroking the roof of Dean's mouth with his tongue.

'I want to fuck you, want to make you come screaming my name. I want the world to know who you belong to so no one would dare touch you again. You're mine Dean and i'm not letting you go' he growled possessively, kissing him again and again until Dean started to feel dizzy at his words and actions.

Cas manoeuvred Dean until he was on all fours, slicked up his cock then pushed into Dean's unprepared hole with one fluid push. Dean panted and whimpered at the onslaught of fierce thrusts from Cas. His mind going a mile a minute, thinking about Cas' words and actions, thinking about Sam and how much this would hurt him, worrying about whether or not Bobby would accept this part of him.

Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and twisted the other hand into his hair and gently, but forcefully, pulled Dean upwards until his back was pressed against Cas' chest, still continuing to thrust into him. He let go of Dean's hair and placed his hand over the handprint on his shoulder and moved his mouth down to Dean's neck and bit hard.

'Mine'.

Dean cried out, a mixture of different pleasures were overwhelming him and the new angle allowed Castiel strike his prostate with every thrust, abusing the little nerve bud until Dean could barely take it anymore

'Yours' Dean choked out, finally not giving a fuck about anything other than just being with Cas.

Cas paused for a moment and tilted Dean's head back so he could kiss him, slowly picking up the pace again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Sam's room<strong>

Sam bolted upright, breathing heavily, and looked around his darkened room. He calmed his breathing and laid back down muttering 'It was just a dream'.

He tried to get back to sleep when he heard a a series of low moans and growls. He stood up and crept over to his door and opened it slowly to avoid a loud creaking sound.

*creak*

'Shit' he thought and paused, waiting to see if the noises stopped. They didn't, so he walked over to Dean's room and pressed his ear to the door.

'Cas…. oh fuck… Cas…. i'm gonna…' Dean moaned loudly through the door.

Sam burst through the door just as Cas slammed into Dean one last time, his hand furiously fisting Dean's cock which started spurting a few seconds before Sam walked in.

'Oh my fucking god' Sam whispered.

Castiel stood up and mojo'd their clothes on and then stood back, unsure of what to do.

Dean got off the bed and walked toward Sam, who backed away. 'Sam, it's not what it…. um well actually it is what it looks like but i can explain' he pleaded.

'Explain? You want to explain to me Dean! How bout you explain to me how you can make love to me then fuck this whore angel right after!' Sam yelled, glaring at Dean then smirked slightly when he looked over at Castiel.

Dean winced at Sam's words and didn't want to turn around to face Cas, he couldn't. But he had to. He turned around and saw the expressions dance across Castiel's usually blank face, horror, shock, betrayal, anger and Dean waited for the big one, disgust.

'Cas lemme explain please' Dean begged, the angel not meeting his eyes.

He could hear Sam yelling in the background about how could he do this to him and blah blah but all Dean could think of was Cas, he reached out to touch his arm but Cas flinched away and finally met Dean's eyes. They were full of sadness and unshed tears.

Then he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N drama drama drama. thank you for reading, favouriting and reviewing. do me a favour and review this one? xD xxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Dean stands there for a few moments, unable to think of anything except that Cas is gone, when Sam finally snaps him out of it by yelling, 'How could you do this to me'.

'Do this to you! Fucking hell Sam all i think about is you and your well-being. I've been putting you first for most of my life and the moment i have something for myself you take it away. I didn't want you to be upset and i didn't want to hurt you, so i kept my feelings for Cas under wraps cos 'how could i do that to you?'.'

'You should have told me the truth Dean!'.

'I tried Sam' Dean scoffs, 'I tried and you didn't listen to me. I told you i didn't want to be with you anymore, i told you it was wrong but you kept up the fucking fantasy like a lovesick teenage girl. I didn't know what to do… i just thought you'd get over it'.

'Well obviously i haven't, have i Dean' Sam yelled back. 'You led me on, you let me think things were going to get better between us. You did this! It's your fault'.

'Sam how could you think our relationship was okay? It's fucked up! There's no way to justify it anymore Sam, the old excuses just aren't cutting it anymore'.

'What old excuses?'

'Oh come on Sam', Dean started counting on his fingers: 'We don't have anyone else, anyone that gets close to us ends up leaving or dying, no one could understand what we've been through, no one could be there for us like we can, our parents are gone and we only have each other… that Same old bullshit. But guess what Sammy i have found someone else, someone who knows me, someone who doesn't give a shit about all the darkness in me. He see's light and it makes me want to try. You hold me back Sam, you make me feel like i'm only good enough for you, that you're the only one who could love me. But that's not true'.

'So what, you think an angel of the lord would be interested in you?' Sam was getting nasty now, 'You think that he can look past all the bullshit front you put up and love the person you really are? No one could Dean! Only me! There is only you and me'.

Sam walked over to Dean and tried to hug him but Dean pushed him away, 'I'm not playing this game anymore Sam'.

'Aww come on Dean, i still know you, i still know what you like, i can make you feel good i know i can' Sam purred.

'You're sick Sam' Dean said disbelievingly then took a step back away from him.

Sam's face contorted in anger, 'Do you really think Castiel would even look at you now Dean? After what you've done, with your own brother? You call me sick? If anyone's messed up here Dean it's you. My whole life you've told me that it's your job to protect me, to look after me when dad wasn't there. You knew how i felt about you, that i thought of you as more than a brother and you took advantage because you were lonely and afraid of losing me. How pathetic are you?' he spat at Dean.

Dean looked down at his feet, knowing that every word Sam spoke was true.

'Oh what? Hit a nerve did i? Truth hurts doesn't it Dean'.

'I'm sorry Sam…. I'm sorry i let it get to this. I'm sorry for taking advantage, i'm sorry for relying too heavily on you and i'm sorry for making you like this' Dean said sadly.

'You're sorry?' Sam laughed, 'You're not sorry. If you loved me you wouldn't be with him okay Dean. So tell me, what is it about him huh? What makes him so much better than me! Sam yelled and punched Dean in the face.

Sam tackled Dean to the floor and kept hitting him over and over again, tears streaming down his face. Dean blocked some of the punches and pushed Sam off him and onto his back. He got on top of Sam and pinned his hands above his head.

'Sammy i'm sorry okay i'm sorry, you need to stop this okay. I love him Sam. I just love him, i'm sorry'.

Dean let go of Sam and moved away from him. Both boys were breathing hard, and neither of them said anything for a while, both absorbing what Dean said.

Sam finally stood up, 'I don't care if you love him Dean. You always said it was me and you, so if you want me in your life then you have to choose. Me or Castiel'.

Dean stared at Sam for a long time, really looked deep into his eyes before answering, 'I'm sorry Sam, for just this once i'm going to do what i want. And what i want is Cas'.

'What?' Sam asked incredulously, he honestly thought Dean was going to choose him.

Dean stood up, 'I'm choosing Cas'.

All the blood rushed to Sam's head and all he could hear was the roar of blood in his ears. He caught words like, 'Sorry', 'You're my brother' and 'Always here for you' but what didn't matter. All that mattered was that Dean didn't choose him. Dean was going to leave him and he couldn't stop it.

'Just get the fuck away from me' Sam screamed and pushed Dean away.

'I'm sorry Sam, but i have to do this. I hope you forgive me' Dean said. He turned his back on the figure of sam on the ground, curled up and crying. He walked downstairs, the weight of his decision was heavy on his shoulders.

He looked in on Bobby, still dead to the world and snoring like a wild boar. 'Sorry for leaving you with this mess, but i have to go' he whispered. Bobby grunted in his sleep, almost like he knew what Dean had said.

He walked out on shaky legs, his mind going back and forth over what he'd done. He went outside and got into the impala and sat there, the dark corners of his mind wondering if he's made the right decision leaving Sam like that. But then he thought of Cas and his heart ached with the need to find him and to explain and ask for forgiveness even though he didn't deserve it. He'd even get on his fucking knees and beg if he had to.

With one last look at Sam's window, Dean started the impala and drove off determined to find Cas and make it right.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N sorry if it felt out of character for dean to leave sam like that, but i wanted dean to stand up to sam and also, i just really wanted him to choose cas haha my bobby depression from 7x10 is momentarily over with the news that misha will be in supernatural episode 17 xD greatest news ever! as always thank you guys for reading and reviewing, whenever i get an alert in my inbox i may or may not start grinning like a crazy person haha so please review? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N good god this chapter took forever to write i had insane writers block and with the craziness of christmas and new year… anyways it's finally up so please enjoy and thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter you guys are awesome xD **

* * *

><p>Dean drove around for hours trying to figure out where Cas could be. It was pretty hard to figure out where an angel would hang out considering he's always been the one to come to you.<p>

He began driving around aimlessly, convinced that when he turned a corner Cas would just simply appear. That obviously didn't work.

He found himself driving to a familiar spot. It was theirs. At least he considered it to be anyway.

He parked the impala and got out, staring intently at the spot just waiting for the angel to appear. He walked over and ran his hand over the worn park bench, the exact spot he and Cas had sat and talked about Castiel's doubts with his father and in heaven. It was the moment that Dean stopped seeing Castiel as a dick angel and saw him for who he really was.

He sat down and waited, not sure if he should talk or if Cas would even want to listen.

'Cas' Dean choked out, surprised to find that he was crying. 'I'm so sorry, i never meant for this to happen, honestly i didn't. There's no excuse for what i did, i know that but i just…'

He wiped a few stray tears away and spoke again, 'I was scared okay Cas? Scared of how i felt and scared of what it meant and scared for Sam and scared that one day you'll realise how not worth it i am and you'll change your mind and i don't know if i can deal with that Cas'.

'I realise that by getting involved with Sam i was choosing the safer bet. I've always been scared of loosing Sam but somewhere along the line that fear got replaced by you. Sam took advantage of that, my fear of loosing you, so i chose him, cos he'll always be there. You i'm not so sure about. I mean come on you're a freaking angel of the lord, so pure and perfect and then there's me. The glorified meat-suit with self-esteem, trust and abandonment issues. What could you possibly see in me?'.

'Maybe thats why i chose Sam cos i was trying to subconsciously push you away to save you leaving me later on. Or something like that. Not that i'm making excuses cos it's not okay. I fucked up. Big time'.

Dean fought to keep his tears at bay, wondering if this was pointless, is he even listening?

'Please Cas. Yell and scream at me. Kick and punch the fuck out of me but please…'

He let the tears fall, 'Please don't leave me'.

He was unaware that Cas was listening to every word, torn between wanting to comfort Dean and wanting to punish him just like Dean said to do. Punish him for what but? Cas knew what he was getting into when he fell for Dean Winchester. He knew the bond the brothers shared was deeper than average families (it had been a long running joke in heaven). He also knew how twisted their childhood was and the circumstances that lead to them relying on each other in a less than conventional way. He just didn't expect to feel like this. To feel so betrayed and hurt and yet still feel those same urges towards Dean. To love him and to protect him. Those feeling haven't gone away.

'Please Cas' Dean sobbed, 'I love you' he half whispered and gave up in defeat.

Those words broke Castiel. It shouldn't have meant anything, if he'd learned anything from those washing soap shows or whatever that Dean made him watch is that men will say they love you just so you forgive them. That didn't mean that the words didn't make his heart and grace sing.

He sat down beside Dean, still unwilling to show his form, and watched him. He opened his grace and waves of emotions crashed over him, he tasted the guilt and fear and love that was pouring from Dean.

He couldn't help extending his grace to Dean and let it wash over him, comforting him and taking the pain away.

'Cas' Dean whispered in awe, 'You're here'.

Dean was overwhelmed by the angels grace and how at peace he felt. He closed his eyes and if he concentrated he could feel Cas next to him.

'I'm staying here until you're ready to talk to me or at least make yourself visible. I'll just sit here quietly'. He smiled softly at the memory of Cas saying those words and then grimaced and mentally facepalmed when he thought about how he tried to get the angel laid.

He replayed memories of Cas over and over again, making the angel soften slightly with every little detail that Dean remembered.

Cas finally decided that he was ready to face him, 'Hello Dean'.

'Cas' Dean smiled but then it disappeared and apprehension appeared in its stead. 'Are you okay? I mean no of course you're not. I mean…. i don't know what i mean' he offered lamely, his heart beating fast and the fear and shame began building back up with rapid speed.

'Did you really mean it Dean? About you loving me?' Castiel knew that he really did but he wanted to see if he could admit it to his face.

'Yeah Cas i do'.

'I'm not sure if that can fix things though' Castiel replied sadly.

Dean reached out to touch Cas and recoiled when Cas flinched away. He tried again, looking Cas in the eye and moving slowly, like he was a wild stallion who was going to bolt any second. He softly cupped the angel's face and lightly traced his thumb around his jawline, watching to make sure Cas was okay with this.

'I love you okay? I know it wont fix things Cas but i want you to know it anyway. And i want you to know how sorry i am and that i wont give up on us. All i need is for you to say that you'll give us another chance, that maybe we can work it out. I swear i'll do everything i can to make it up to you, to prove to you that i deserve you, even though i know i don't. I chose you, not that it will mean much to you but Sam made me choose and i couldn't give up on us. So i'm begging you Cas, please tell me we aren't broken?' he pleaded.

Castiel looked deep into Dean's eyes answered, 'I don't think i can forgive you…'

Dean lowered his hands in shock and looked down, determined not to cry again like a sissy.

'…Right now. I believe that one day i could but for now i just can't. But i can't give up on you'.

Dean let out a huge breath and smiled a small smile, 'I promise Cas i'll prove myself to you. I will okay'.

The angel nodded in agreement and allowed Dean to kiss him lightly before pulling away. He wasn't going to let him off that easy.

They sat there and watched day turn into night, both not saying a word and occasionally staring at each other. At one point Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and he allowed Dean to hold it, tracing circles on his palm with his thumb. Before the night ended, Castiel had his head on Dean's shoulder as they counted the stars.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back with Sam.<strong>

Sam had locked himself in his room all day and most of the night, ignoring Bobby's request to 'stop being a bloody idjit and come down'. He curled up in his bed (as much as he could) and hugged his pillow. His mind was still reeling from Dean's words.

'He loves him?' Sam thought outraged. 'How dare he. Dean has never loved anyone else before and chooses that undeserving angel?'.

Sam tossed and turned in his bed, completely miserable and drowning in self pity.

At some point he must've fallen asleep because when he woke up there was a figure sitting next to him on the bed.

'Dean?' he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus.

'Surprise it's me' the figure said.

'How the hell did you get in here?'.

'Easy enough, that man downstairs is hardly a good watchdog. Whats the matter Sammy not pleased to see me?'.

'I'm dreaming i'm dreaming i'm dreaming' Sam muttered to himself, screwing his eyes shut and concentrated on waking up.

'Hate to break it to you Sam but this isn't a dream…. well it is but i can guarantee this conversation is real'.

Sam sat up and turned on the lamp beside the bed and stared shocked at the mans appearance.

'I know hideous right? This vessel is breaking under the pressure. Hopefully it wont matter soon' Lucifer grinned wolfishly.

'I will never say yes to you' Sam said defiantly.

Lucifer tutted and leaned towards Sam who flinched away, 'No need to be afraid of me Sammy you know i won't hurt my precious vessel'.

'Stop calling me Sammy'.

'Oh why? Because your brother's the only one who can call you that? Speaking of that ape where is he?'.

Sam looked away bitterly.

Lucifer grinned and stood up, 'Oh thats right he's left you. For such a pretty little angel too. Castiel. Had the pleasure of meeting him once. I can see why Dean's taken with him i was tempted myself' he chuckled.

'He's not that great' Sam snapped.

'No, not compared to you'.

It had been a while since he had a compliment and Sam basked in it before reminding himself who this was and he quickly dismissed it and set his face back into a frown. 'You're wasting your time i'm never going to say yes so go away'.

'Why won't you say yes Sam? It's not like your brother wasn't going to say yes to Michael'.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. 'Yes of course i knew about that Sam'.

'Besides he's gone. He's left you all alone. Big brothers shouldn't do that Sam. Why bother staying loyal to someone who has no faith in you?'.

Sam could feel himself waning but he forced himself not to show it.

Lucifer knew he had him hook line and sinker, so he kept going. 'Dean doesn't care about you Sam. If he did he never would've fallen for that angel and chose him over you. That's not family or love. You need someone to want you, to need you, just as much as you need them. That person is me Sam'.

He took a step closer to Sam, 'We're the same you and i. We both defied our fathers, we've both been cast out and we've both been betrayed by the ones we love Sam. But i wont do that to you. I wont abandon you like the others'.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed the top of his head, 'You need this Sam. Stop fighting what's meant to be'.

Sam closed his eyes and sank deeper into the devils embrace. 'Okay' he whispered.

Lucifer grinned and griped the man tighter as a burst of bright white light enveloped them.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N i didn't mean for Sam and lucifers scene to come out as shippy as it did but there you go xD thank you for reading and please review! xDD xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a few days since Dean had been back to see Sam, he'd been too busy fixing things with Castiel. They still had a lot to work out but Cas hasn't given up on them so it looked like everything would be alright.

At the moment the two were sitting in a diner, Dean devouring a bacon cheeseburger like there was no tomorrow and Cas watched on in amusement. Trying to fix your relationship is hungry work.

'Quit staring at me Cas' Dean muttered before taking a huge bite, smearing BBQ sauce down his chin. Cas rolled his eyes and wiped it away with a napkin. 'Stop behaving like a two year old and i will'.

Dean glared for a moment before noticing the twinkle in the angel's blue eyes and they smiled at each other.

They continued their banter before Cas brought up the "topic that shall not be discussed: Sam".

'You should go and see him Dean. I know how much you care about Sam and i know that you want to fix it so go'.

'I'm not sure i'm ready to go back Cas. Things with me and you are good again, i don't want anything ruining that' Dean replied.

'I'll be fine, you need to do this, you can't let this destroy your relationship'.

'What if it destroys ours?' Dean looked down at his abandoned burger, not wanting Cas to see the fear in his eyes, but his voice betrayed him anyway.

Castiel leaned over and covered Dean's hand with his, 'It wont. I trust that you wont do that to me again'.

Dean turned his hand face up so he was holding Cas' hand and he stroked his slender fingers with his thumb, 'I won't do anything to hurt you like that again Cas' Dean said fiercely before softening, 'What did i do to deserve you?'.

Cas smiled softly, 'Don't change the subject you're going back to fix things with Sam'.

Dean sighed and nodded.

'Besides' Cas continued, 'I will not be held responsible for the smiting that make occure should Sam ever try to take advantage of you again'.

Dean grinned at his angel.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Dean kissed Cas hungrily, it's the first time he's been able to do this for the last few days. Dean pulled back, 'Why did you want until now for the kissing to be allowed?'.

'Punishment' Cas replied with a small smile before pulling Dean in for another searing kiss that left them both a little breathless. Cas pulled back and rested their foreheads together, 'Now go see Sam'.

Dean groaned and tried to capture the angels mouth one more time but Cas refused. 'Fine, tease' Dean grinned and watched Cas disappear before getting into the impala, the nerves that he's been suppressing have now taken over because Cas left.

His mind began swimming with doubt over Sam and Cas. Dean shook his head and muttered 'Shut up', before starting the car and driving off, drowning his nerves and thoughts out with loud music.

* * *

><p>Dean had been driving for a while when his phone rang, he fished it out of his pocket and checked the caller i.d, Bobby. He pulled over and answered, 'Hey Bobby'.<p>

_'Dean where are you? is Sam with you?'_ Bobby barked down the phone

Dean insides froze, 'I'm on my way back to your place, what do you mean is Sam with me?'

_'He's gone Dean'._

'Are you sure?'

He heard Bobby sigh loudly, '_Of course i'm sure you idjit! when he hadn't come down stairs for a few days i called a friend to come over and check on him but he's gone'._

'Do you know when he left?'

_'Well i couldn't exactly get off my ass to check, so no'._

There was a pause before Bobby continued, _'Dean… there's something else'._

'What?'

_'There's been whispers that Lucifer got himself a new vessel'._

Shit

'I'll be at your place soon'. Dean hung up the phone and swore loudly before taking off with a big screech of tires. 'Fucking hell Sam, what have you done?.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled up out the front of Bobby's and slammed the car door shut and ran inside, only to be greeted by Bobby at the front door. 'It might just be a coincidence Dean, what reasons does Sam have for saying yes to the devil anyway?'<p>

Dean avoided looking at him, guilt sweeping over him. 'I'm gonna take a look around'.

He walked upstairs and into Sam's room, finding it just the way it normally is, books stacked neatly on the desk and everything else packed away like usual. The only thing different is that his bed's not made which is unusual unless they're in a hurry, even then sometimes Sam will make it. Force of habit i guess.

There is nothing to indicate a struggle, no sign that Sam was taken, nothing that spells out danger. Everything seems to screaming at Dean that Sam may've gone willingly. 'No, no he wouldn't. Just cos he's pissed at me doesn't mean he would be so stupid as to say yes' Dean told himself. 'But what if he is?' a little voice spoke up in the back of his mind.

Dean ignored it and thundered down the stairs, 'Have any cars been taken?'.

'How should i bloody know? You're the one who left Dean. As far as i knew the boy was upstairs sulking or something'. Bobby sighed and wheeled over to the fridge and took out two beers which Dean accepted. They drank in silence.

'I'll call Cas. Maybe he can find Sam'.

'If you two had a fight or some girly argument, then maybe he's just gone to cool off'.

Dean nodded, 'Maybe'.

He walked out onto the porch and dialled Castiel's number.

_'Hello Dean_' Cas answered, '_Is everything alright?_'.

'Sam's gone Cas. Bobby's not sure for how long, he just thought he was up in his room but he got worried and called someone to come over and check up on him but he's gone. I can't see any sign that he was taken or anything and he has been known to take off but Bobby said that theres been talk of Lucifer having a new vessel'.

_'I'll find him Dean_' the angel promised.

'I'm… i'm scared Cas, what if he said yes to Lucifer?'.

_'Don't worry Dean i'll find him'_ Cas soothed, already planning where to look first.

'Thanks Cas… i love you'.

_'I love you too Dean_' then there was a whooshing sound and Dean hung up.

If anyone could find Sam, it was Dean's angel.

* * *

><p>'Tell me where Sam Winchester is!' Castiel threw the demon up against the wall and held him there, demanding answers.<p>

'I swear i don't know' the demon cried, struggling to get out of the tight grip.

'I think you're lying' Castiel muttered before using his grace to send shockwaves of electricity throughout the demons body, eliciting a scream of pain, 'I don't know! Please i beg you i don't know where he is' the demon whimpered.

Castiel sighed in disgust and killed the demon. This was the 5th one he'd spoken to and none had any idea where he was.

'Looking for me?'.

Castiel spun around, relief flooding his system for a second before his instincts kicked in, this wasn't Sam.

'Lucifer'.

Lucifer/Sam grinned, 'Good to see you again Castiel, pray tell, how did you manage to escape from the angel's trap i set for you?'.

'It's not of import' Cas dismissed.

'Do you like my new vessel? I feel it's more slimming then my last one' he chuckled. 'Don't worry my angel, i wont hurt you. I have a message for Dean'.

'Go back to hell'.

Lucifer tsked, 'Now Castiel is that any way to talk to your brother? Now tell Dean to say yes to our other brother, Michael, i have the sudden urge to speak to him'.

Castiel glared at him defiantly. 'Dean will never say yes'.

Lucifer walked over to Castiel and stroked his cheek, 'So pretty, angel'. Cas pulled away violently and pouched him the face. Lucifer laughed, 'Fiery. I like that. Make sure Dean gets my message', then he disappeared leaving Cas no choice but to go to Dean and tell him the bad news.

* * *

><p>Dean was pacing around the living room muttering 'Hurry up Cas'. Bobby watched him, occasionally flicking through an old book. He appeared calm but his eyes betrayed just how scared and worried he was for Sam.<p>

Sam and Dean were the closest thing Bobby had to a family now, he cared and loved them both and often thought of them as his boys. The idea that something bad had happened to Sam was too horrible for Bobby to handle so he masked his fear. Besides someone has to be strong for Dean.

Castiel appeared in the middle of the room with a grim expression.

'Cas! where's Sam?' Dean asked immediately.

'I'm afraid i have bad news'.

Dean and Bobby waited with baited breath, both had scenarios running around their head and both un-eager to hear which one it was.

'Sam said yes to Lucifer. He is his vessel now'.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Lucifers such a perv i swear the whole stroking Castiel's cheek came out of no where. so yeah Sam is officially Lucifers meatsuit, thoughts? complaints? i had to include a little something for Bobby, he is an amazing character and i'm still completely devastated by whats happened. hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think xD xxxxxxxxx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

'We interrupt this program to bring you an update on the latest story that's sweeping the nation, the group of people describing themselves as "Lucifer's Army" have struck again, this time setting a local church on fire. Tragically Pastor Timothy died on the scene, others survived and were rushed to hospital and we now have confirmation that they are in a stable condition.'

*Click*

Dean turns the television off in disgust. It's been 2 months since Sam said yes to Lucifer and he's been unable to bring himself to do anything about it. He pours himself another drink and ignores Castiel's worried glance.

'Dean don't you think we should…' Cas begins when Dean cuts him off, 'No Cas'.

'But Dean…'

'I said no Cas! I'm not gonna say yes to those dickbags so they wreck the world and i'm sure as hell not gonna do anything to hurt Sam again'.

'Sam has most likely died by this point Dean, a human soul cannot take such strain. If he isn't then i'm sure there isn't much left to save'.

Dean stood up and punched Castiel in the face, 'Don't you dare fucking say that!'.

Cas stood up and wiped his mouth, smearing blood along his forearm. 'You may not like it but it's the truth. You need to do something about this now Dean, i've let you grieve long enough but it's time now. Say yes to those "dickbags" as you call them or help me find a way to stop him. Either way just do something!'.

They stood staring at each other, both waiting for the other to give up. In the end it was Cas who stormed off out the front door leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.

He couldn't disappear anymore. He'd been cut off from heaven for far too long and it's left him weaker. But still, Cas likes the satisfaction of the dramatic exit and slams the door as hard as he can, letting Dean know he's not happy. He hasn't been for a while.

The stress of losing Sam to Lucifer has taken a tole on his and Dean's relationship. Dean's never said it out loud, but Cas knows deep down that he blames him for losing Sam. That if the angel had never agreed to start this in the first place then none of this would be happening. That was something Dean wont talk about anymore. Them.

He's not dealing well, Cas knows this. But he can't help the frustration sweeping through him as he watches Dean get drunk day after day, night after night and how he refuses to even talk about stopping Lucifer let alone doing something about it.

Cas sighs and kicks at the ground and looks around at the dead vehicles around him. He used to see these old cars as a metaphor for Dean. Sure they're old and rusted, there's parts missing and the paints either peeling or well worn off, but there's still some beauty left in them. That if you look closer you can find something worth salvaging and restoring to it's former glory.

Cas used to look at these cars and see Dean, now all he see's is a pile of old junk that may not be worth saving.

* * *

><p>Dean watches Castiel through the window, watches him walk around the graveyard of used cars and marvels at how the angel still takes his breath away. He'll always be an angel to him, no matter what.<p>

Dean shakes his head and swallows the remainder of the amber liquid, wincing slightly at the dull ache in his throat as it burns it's way down to the pit of his stomach and warms his insides up. He doesn't blame Cas for any of this, how could he? It's Dean's fault.

He shouldn't have left Sam alone. Sam is his responsibility and he failed. Again.

Dean walked over to the table and reached for the bottle of whisky and took a huge mouthful straight from the bottle. 'That's it numb the pain the Winchester way' a voice cackles in the back of his mind.

'Shut up!' Dean screams and hurls the bottle against the wall and watches it smash into a thousand pieces.

'What the hell do you think you're doing scratching up my wall like that!' Bobby yells and wheels himself into the kitchen.

Dean glares at him, 'Just leave it Bobby'.

'If you think i'm gonna stand by and let you stay like this any longer then you've got another think coming princess'.

'Stand by?' Dean smirked then instantly felt ashamed.

Bobby's face grew dark, 'Now you listen to me boy', he growled, 'You're not the only person in the world to have lost someone and you wont be the last. Now stop all your whinging and crap and do what you have to do. People are dying Dean because you won't pull your head out of your ass'.

Bobby softened then, 'I lost Sam too Dean. Do you think he'd want you to be like this? Letting innocent people die because you're being a selfish idjit? If this is how you're going to be then i've already lost two sons'.

Dean watched Bobby leave the room, his eyes growing watery and shame began crushing him like a truck. He fell down to floor and wasn't sure how he was supposed to get up. He knew he had to listen to Bobby, to do the right thing which was to stop Lucifer from killing innocent people. But how could he do that? Sam might still be in there. If there's even the slightest chance of that then Dean couldn't kill Lucifer. Could he?

Dean felt warm arms encircle him and he held onto them for dear life. Fingers carded through his hair and down his back in soothing motions and soft whispers of, 'It's okay. It's going to be alright Dean' filled his heart with hope. Cas held onto Dean tightly, afraid that if he let go then Dean would as well.

They stayed wrapped up each others arms for hours. No words were spoken, just silent apologies and promises said in every touch and caress.

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry' Dean whispered against Castiel's cheek.<p>

'It's okay Dean' Cas replied warmly.

'No Cas it's not…'

Cas kissed him, silencing his words, 'It's okay. You're still salvageable'.

Dean looked up at the angel, 'I'm what?'

'Never mind'.

Castiel kissed Dean again, sweeping his tongue inside and enjoyed the taste of him again. It had been a while since they had been this close.

Dean moaned softly and kissed the angel back. 'Come on' he whispers, breaking the kiss. He gestures for Cas to get up and he takes his hand, leading him into the living room where Bobby was reading from a large dusty book.

'I'm sorry Bobby. For everything' Dean said, still holding the angels hand.

Bobby grunted in reply and gave a small affectionate smile when he noticed the two holding hands. He had suspected something was going on between them for quite some time but it was nice to see Dean this open about it.

The two shared a brief nod then he led Cas over to the book shelf and started rummaging through the books. 'What are you doing?' Cas asked.

'Gonna find a way to stop Lucifer'.

* * *

><p>Lucifer strutted naked in front of the mirror. 'Damn i look good' he said to his reflection.<p>

'Oh shut up Sam i know it's still your body but be honest it's never looked as good as it does now' Lucifer flexes a bicep and watches the muscles ripple down his body with every move he makes.

'Yes i suppose i have you to thank for such an appealing vessel'.

Lucifer listens to Sam prattle on about how it's whats the inside that counts and blah blah blah but honestly, who cares who's inside when your body looks this good?

He slips on an expensive italian suit and fixes his collar. 'Dear Sammy, you know nothing of style. Just because you rolled around in nothing but jeans and plaid doesn't mean i have to suffer the same fate'.

Lucifer grins at himself and check to make sure every detail is perfect.

'Alright, time for dinner with the President. Hope he doesn't mind a party crasher'.

Lucifer laughs to himself and walks out the hotel door.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N i had this weird vision of Lucifer getting ready and having a conversation with Sam at the same time. i decided against adding sam dialogue and just sticking with Lucifer because he's basically doing the talking for the both of them. if that makes sense. besides i felt this chapter needed a little bit of sassiness after all that angst at the start. hope you liked it, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. be an awesome pal and review this one? xD xxxxxxxxxxx<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

'This is useless!' Dean cries and chucks the book onto the ground.

Castiel sighs and picks up the book, 'We'll find something soon Dean'.

He walks over to Dean and puts his arms around the hunter and whispers, 'It'll be okay' into his neck.

'What if it isn't Cas?' Dean whispers back into the angels hair.

He didn't have an answer so he just held him tighter.

'Come on, lets get you into bed'. Castiel drags a reluctant Dean upstairs, leaving Bobby alone to continue the research.

Dean strips off his clothes and climbs into the bed, 'I'm not tired' he says stubbornly.

'Yes you are Dean, you're fighting to keep your eyes open'.

'Come to bed with me Cas' Dean says seductively.

Cas rolled his eyes and took off his suit jacket and tie.

'No no no all the way baby' Dean grinned cheekily.

'Not tonight Dean. I'm not ready yet'. Castiel looked down at his feet, avoiding looking at Dean.

Dean grumbled inwardly before taking the angels hand and pulling him into bed, 'It's okay Cas, i don't want to rush you. We can just cuddle. Like an old married couple. Yay' he said slightly sarcastically.

Castiel smirked, 'You know deep down you love cuddling'.

Dean cut him off, 'Shh sweetheart you've got to keep that on the down low. It would ruin my reputation forever if people knew i liked…. well you know'.

'Cuddling?'

'Yeah that'.

Castiel turned on his side, facing Dean and shifted closer so they were touching. Dean buried his face in the angels neck and put his arm around him, allowing his warmth and calm breathing lull him to sleep.

Once Cas knew Dean was asleep he shifts slightly so he can study the hunters face. He begins counting the freckles along the bridge of Dean's nose, one of his favourite past times when he's sleeping.

He gives up at 32 before giving 33 (the one on his bottom lip) a light kiss and rolled Dean away from him, checking to make sure he was still asleep. When he was satisfied that Dean was dead to the world, he got up and walked quietly downstairs to look through more books.

* * *

><p><em>(Dream Sequence)<em>

_Dean was sitting inside a small italian restaurant. He looked around to see if there were any familiar faces but found that there was no one there. _

_'Hello?' he called out._

_He stood up and walked around to the back of the restaurant, scanning the place for danger. Once again there was nothing. He made is way back to the table and sat down when a tall, thin man appeared in the chair opposite him._

_'Who are you?'_

_'Who do you think i am Dean?'_

_'Uh… i don't know. Usually i dream about Sam. Or Cas. Or pie. You're new'._

_Two slices of pizza appeared in front of them. Dean glanced down at it, then back at the strange man who was already cutting up a piece to eat._

_The man took a bite then gestured for Dean to do the same. Dean took a reluctant bite. 'Hey this isn't so bad' with his mouth full. 'So who are you again?' _

_'I am Death'._

_Dean shovelled in another bite, 'Oh' he chewed more. 'Any reason why you're in my dream?'_

_'What makes you think this is a dream?'_

_Dean rolled his eyes. 'Dude i just know. Are you here about Sam? Cos if you want me to kill him or anything then i'm gonna have to tell you to go to hell'._

_'Actually that's exactly what i'm here about. Do you have any idea how degrading it is to be chained to that petulant child Lucifer and forced to do his will?'_

_'Tell me how to stop Lucifer without hurting Sam and i'll do it'. _

_'There isn't any way to stop him without hurting your brother. You just have to accept that and move on'._

_Dean shook his head, 'No'._

_Death sighed and looked at his watch, 'I don't have time for games. Lucifer must be stopped and i'm afraid you are the one who has to do it. God help us all'. 'Not that he has much to do with this' he adds._

_Dean glared at him, 'I'm not doing it'._

_Death leaned closer to Dean, 'Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?'_

_'Yeah i'm dealing with Lucifers lap dog'._

_Death sniffed and stood up, 'Fine. Watch this world burn. Just know that when it happens, it will be entirely your fault'._

_He turned his back and walked away, stopping when he heard Dean spit out 'Fine. What do i do?'_

_'It's in the rings. War, Famine, Death and Pestilence. Collect all four and that opens Lucifers cage. You can send him back where he came from'._

_'How am i supposed to get him in the cage, chuck a bag of devil treats in there and hope he goes after them?'_

_'That's up to you. Here' Death presents his ring to Dean. He takes it and puts it in his pocket, 'Hang on, will this still be here when i wake up?'_

_'Of course it will. I already told you, what makes you think this was a dream?'_

* * *

><p>Dean opened his eyes and looked around. 'The ring'. He got up quickly and picked up his jeans off the floor and searched the pockets until he felt the cool metal ring.<p>

He pulled the jeans on and raced downstairs to tell Cas and Bobby the news but stopped when he walked in the lounge room and saw Bobby asleep at his desk and Cas slumped over the kitchen table. both had books under their heads.

He tip toed over to the book case and looked at the titles until he picked the one that contained information about the four horsemen. He sat down and flicked through the pages, mind too busy thinking about Sam to concentrate on the pages. 'Can i really do that to Sam? Can i really send him to an eternity in Lucifers cage?'.

Castiel moaned quietly in his sleep and it stirred Dean out of his thoughts. He got up and walked over to the sleeping angel. He ran his hands lightly through Cas' hair and then sat down beside him. Worries, doubt and fear were flooding his system and he desperately wanted to wake the angel and tell him what happened. He wanted to ask Cas what to do so that he didn't have to make the decision on his own.

But Cas looked too peaceful. Dean didn't want to disturb that so he sat beside him until weariness took over and he fell asleep with his head resting on his forearm and the other tangled in Castiel's dark curls at the nape of his neck.

* * *

><p>'So you're telling me that Death came to you in a dream and told you how to lock Lucifer away and gave you his ring?' Bobby exclaimed disbelievingly.<p>

'I'm telling you Bobby it was real' Dean replied, stretching out the kinks in his back from sleeping at the kitchen table.

'So we find this Pestilence guy and take his ring then we can open up Lucifers cage?'

'Yep. Thats what he said'.

'What are we supposed to do, throw a six pack in there or something and pray he takes the bait?' Bobby asks.

'Thats what i said!'.

Castiel was quietly absorbing the information and is startled when he feels Dean tug on his arm, 'Hey Cas, you there?'.

'Yes, sorry. What did you say?'

'I said, what do you think?'

'It appears to be the only solution. I'm sorry Dean, i know you were hoping on saving Sam but this might be our only chance'.

'We don't know that for sure' Dean says quietly.

'Dean' Castiel put his hand on Deans arm, 'I am sorry but this is bigger then just Sam. We can't risk the entire human population because you don't want to give up on him. I'm sure Sam would agree with me'.

Dean pulled away from Cas and took a step backwards, 'I know that. Doesn't mean i have to like it'. He turned around and walked out of the room.

'I guess he was still hoping there was another way. Just seems so final now that we have a plan or some sorts'.

'Castiel nodded, 'I know Dean wants to save Sam but i knew it would come to this. I just hope he can handle it'.

'I'm going after Pestilence, it's the most productive thing i can do right now'.

'Alone?' Bobby exclaimed.

'Yes. I will be fine'.

'Okay, well don't say i didn't warn you. Be careful' Bobby replies gruffly.

He watches Castiel disappear, 'and don't get yourself killed'.

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the porch alone, unaware that Cas had left. He couldn't believe those two. Some random twig man comes along and says the only way to stop Lucifer is by locking him in the cage and gives Dean his ring and all of a sudden his word is gold.<p>

'Who knows if it will even work' Dean mutters to himself.

To be honest, Dean wanted them to say no, that there was no way that this was their only option. He didn't fully expect Cas to understand, but Bobby is different. He just didn't expect Bobby to agree to this so quickly.

It feels like he's given up on Sam.

Dean stayed out there for a few more minutes before walking inside. He spied Bobby sitting alone and looked around for his angel.

'Where's Cas?'

'Oh uh he…' Bobby averted his eyes away from Dean, 'He's gone out'.

'Where to?' Dean asked surprised, it's rare that Cas disappears anymore without telling him first.

'No where' Bobby answered and wheeled over to the book shelf pretending to be completely engrossed in choosing a new book.

'Bobby…..?' Dean stepped closer towards him, 'Where did Cas go?'

Bobby sighed and looked up at Dean, 'He's gone after Pestilence'.

'What!' Dean exploded, 'You just let him go!'

'What was i supposed to do? Have a throw down with him? He wanted to go so he went'.

'Why didn't you come tell me then?'

'Cos you sulked off Dean and i wanted to leave you alone'.

'First of all i didn't sulk off and second of all this is something that you come tell me even if you think i want to be alone'.

'Keep better tabs on your boyfriend then' Bobby replied wearily and wheeled back to his desk.

Dean coloured slightly at the use of the word "boyfriend". 'When did he go?'

'Not too long ago'.

'Should he be back by now?'

Bobby shrugged and began reading again.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Both were still in the lounge room doing research and sneaking quick glances at the clock every time they thought the other wasn't looking.

Dean began tapping his foot and looked around grumbling to himself.

'He'll be back soon Dean i'm sure everything fine'.

'Mhmm'. he started tapping his fingers along to the beat of his foot.

'Wouldja quit it!'.

'Sorry' Dean replied sheepishly and stopped tapping. Only to start up again 10 seconds later.

'Dean!'

'I'm sorry i'm just a little stressed alright he should be back by now'.

'Maybe he's having trouble finding him'.

'Maybe'.

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later<strong>

Dean was frantically pacing around the house. 'If he's not back in 5 minutes then i'm going out looking. Stupid Cas. He just had to take off didn't he. Couldn't stay and work out a plan with me, oh no he just had to waltz off and do it on his own. And in his condition. Dude can hardly mojo his clothes off anymore but he thinks he can take on Pestilence. Oh when i find him, i'll kill him myself for making me worry. Freaking angels!' he ranted.

'You done?' Bobby called out.

'No' Dean growled.

Castiel suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen, bloodied and beaten. He staggered toward the table but collapsed.

'Dean!' Bobby yelled

Dean came running in and saw Cas on the ground, 'Oh god Cas!'.

He knelt down beside him and tried to see if he was alive, 'Cas! Cas! Wake up baby come on'.

'Dean is he…?'

'I don't know!' Dean screamed.

He shook Cas pleading him to wake up, 'Come on Cas please'.

Castiel's eyes flickered opened slowly.

'Oh thank god'. Dean held him close and turned around to Bobby, 'He's awake'.

Bobby let out a sigh of relief.

Cas was having trouble focusing on Dean, he knew he wasn't going to last long and he had to give Dean something. He fumbled around weakly for his pocket and found the object.

'Baby stop moving okay, we need to get you up off the floor'.

Cas shook his head and pressed the object into Dean's hand.

Dean looked down and saw that it was the ring, 'Cas you got it!' he exclaimed.

Castiel could feel his grace draining and he couldn't hold on any longer. He was getting to tired and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

Dean was hugging Cas tightly, mixtures of emotions were surging through him at that moment and he was unable to move.

'Dean? You should get him on the couch he still don't look too good'.

'Yeah' Dean replied weakly and began manoeuvring Cas so he could get them both up when he noticed Castiel's eyes were closed.

Dean shook him again but he wasn't responding this time.

'Cas!'

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. cliffhanger alert. obviously i don't want to kill off Cas but it would throw a major spanner in the works if i did xP what do you guys think? i just want to thank you guys again for sticking with me through this story and for favouriting, alerting and reviewing xDD please do me a favour and review this? xxxxxxxxxx<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

'No Sam i don't think i should worry about Pestilence dying and his ring being missing' Lucifer sighed and sipped his coconut drink.

Lucifer/Sam were holidaying in Maui after a hard weeks destruction tour. Lucifer had successfully caused a massive car crash on the freeway and killed almost 150 people so he was feeling pretty good about himself.

He stretched out on his poolside lounge and signalled the waiter to bring him another drink. 'Some of those crab cakes would be nice too' he calls out after him.

He rests his arms behind his head and sighs in relaxation. 'See Sammy dearest, this is the life. When i start this apocalypse business, i'll see to it that this stays untouched'.

'No Sam, Dean is not smarter than i think. He's a neanderthal. Best he can do is maybe start a small fire or something. Absolutely nothing to worry about'.

Lucifer sighs again but in frustration, 'Would you stop whinging and whining Sam. Have some fun for goodness sake. Man, it's a good thing we aren't married, cos if this is what you're like now, it'd be way worse when you become a house wife'.

He can practically feel Sam rolling his eyes and going away to sulk. 'Good. Peace and quite as last' Lucifer says to himself then slurps his drink.

* * *

><p>Dean walks wearily down the stairs and slumps down onto the couch with his head in his hands.<p>

'No change?' asks Bobby.

Dean shakes his head. 'Still out cold'.

Bobby shrugs, 'He's an angel, maybe their healing pattern is different from ours. He might need to sleep it off completely'.

'Well there's not much i can do, just have to wait and see'.

It had been 2 days since Cas went after Pestilence and got the ring. Bobby had been spending most of his time keeping track of Lucifers movements and trying to pinpoint the best time to catch him off guard, while Dean has hardly left the angel's side.

Bobby clears his throat, 'You know Dean, we still have Lucifer to sort out'.

'I know but it's not like we can do this without Cas. He's the only one who can find him and at least have some chance against him.

'Well something needs to be done, look at a the damage he did in Los Angeles. He's getting bolder'.

'Yeah probably cos no one's tried to stop him yet. We can't do this yet Bobby. Not without Cas at least'.

Both are quiet for a few moments, Dean's mind on Castiel, and Bobby trying to figure out their next move. He suddenly gets an idea.

He writes up a list and tosses it at Dean. 'Here'.

Dean stares at him quizzically, 'What?'

'It's a list idjit. We need stuff from the store'.

Dean grumbles, 'But Cas might wake up and i wont be here. He might freak out'.

Bobby sighs, 'He's been dead to the world for 48 hours, i highly doubt he will pick the moment you walk out the door to suddenly wake up'.

Dean grumbles some more but then mutters 'Fine' and stalks out of the house.

Bobby waits until he hears the impala roar to life before he gets out an old spell book and flicks to a demon summoning spell.

* * *

><p>Bobby preforms the chant and ritual and there's a gush of wind and a figure clouded in black smoke appears inside the devil's trap.<p>

'Hello again darling' the figure smirks.

'Crowley' Bobby replies gruffly.

'So, why have you summoned me in your more shabby then chic home' he asks gesturing around the lounge room.

'Ineedyourhelp' Bobby mumbles, already regretting his decision.

Crowley smirks then feigns ignorance, 'Sorry what did you say?'

Bobby grits his teeth, 'I. Need. Your. Help. Happy?'

'Very' Crowley chuckles. 'Well, i assume you know my terms and conditions written in fine print. What can i do for you?'

'You once said that you wanted Lucifer dead. That still true?'

Crowley nods, intrigued. Bobby continues, 'We've found a way to get Lucifer back in his cage. We need help finding him'.

'Oh and we need Castiel to wake up, he got hurt during a fight with pestilence and he hasn't recovered yet'.

'Anything else?'

Bobby shakes his head.

'Okay seems simple enough. Pucker up big boy'.

Bobby moves backwards, 'Is that really necessary?'

'Fine' Crowley replies innocently. 'Guess you don't want my help in defeating Lucifer and saving the planet then'.

Bobby rolled his eyes, 'Just get on with it'.

Crowley smirks again and walks over to Bobby and leans down and kisses him passionately before taking a quick picture.

Bobby jerks away, scowling and blushes. Crowley smacks his lips and grins, 'Best kiss of your life huh darling' then he disappears.

'What about Cas?' Bobby asks to no one.

* * *

><p>Dean stops the car and bolts inside and practically yells, 'Cas up yet?'.<p>

Bobby looks up from his book, 'Nope no change as far as i can tell. Where are the bags?'

'I'll go get them'. Dean shuffles outside, kicking at the ground. He was sure that Cas would wake up while he was gone.

Bobby watches Dean stomp around the kitchen, throwing the cupboard doors open then slamming them shut again as he unpacks the groceries. He decides not to tell Dean about Crowley just in case it doesn't work out. No point in giving the boy false hope when the demon might not deliver.

'Didja get my jerky?' he calls out.

Deans response is to chuck it towards Bobby. It lands in front of the desk on the ground, out of reach to Bobby. Dean goes back to unpacking not noticing where it landed.

'Don't worry i'll get it' Bobby mutters and wheels around to the front of the desk. He bends over and tries to pick it up but only achieves in pushing it further away. Bobby grunts and leans lower and feels himself lose his balance. He puts his hands out to break his fall and lands with a crash on the ground.

'Oof'. 'Balls'.

'You right Bobby?' Dean yells out from the kitchen.

'Just fine and dandy' Bobby mumbles then tries to get up.

'Hey, where do you want me to put the snake skin, don't really think it should be in the veggie crisper….' Dean walks into the lounge room and spots Bobby and runs over to him, 'Here i got you'.

Bobby waves him away, 'I'm fine just pass over the chair would ya'.

Dean pushes the chair closer to Bobby and he puts the brakes on so he can haul himself up.

As Bobby lifts himself up he feels a tingling sensation in his legs.

'Uh Dean, my legs feel funny'.

'What kind of funny?'

'I dunno just funny'.

He tries to life himself again when the tingling sensation gets stronger and it feels like he has pins and needles stuck in his legs. He instinctively shakes his leg to make the feeling go away and then realises what he did. He shakes his leg again.

'Oh my god!' Dean exclaims.

With a small amount of difficulty Bobby, with Dean's help, stood up and took a shaky first step.

'It's a miracle' Bobby murmurs and takes another step.

'Nope just me' Crowley grins, appearing out of nowhere.

'You did this?' Bobby asks.

'Yep. Figured i should throw that in there, considering how selfless your deal was'.

'Wait you made a deal with him!' Dean yells.

Bobby looked away and said gruffly, 'I did what i had to'.

'What did you ask for?'

'Lucifers whereabouts and help getting Cas up and running'.

'And i threw in the legs' Crowley added.

'Right' Dean nodded. 'So where is Lucifer and why isn't Cas up yet?'

'I had to get the info before i purchased the goods' Crowley explained.

'So what have you found out?' Bobby asked.

'Not yet darling, i need my payment'.

'Now? You didn't mention that. I should get 10 years'.

'Too bad Singer i want it now. Unless you don't want to know where he is'.

'Fine'.

'Bobby you can't just….'

'It's fine Dean. Come on, get on with it'.

Crowley stood in front of Bobby and put his hand over his heart and a bright white light filled the room. Bobby cried out in pain.

Dean shoved the demon aside, 'Bobby you okay?'

'Yeah i'm fine and dandy' Bobby answered in between gasps for air.

'Mmm yummy soul you got there Bobby' Crowley smirked then clapped his hands together. 'So which do you want first? The angel or the devil?'

'Angel' Bobby and Dean replied in unison.

'Fine, give me a few minutes'. Crowley disappeared upstairs.

'You didn't have to this Bobby, there were other ways'.

'Like what? We were getting nowhere'.

'Yeah but we…'

Bobby cut him off, 'It's okay. i did what i had to do. Besides i'll get my soul back, i'll make sure'.

The two stayed in silence for a few minutes before Dean broke it, 'Is he taking too long? It feels like it's taking too long maybe something wrong like Cas won't wake up. What if he doesn't wake up? What am i gonna do? I need him to wake up. Maybe i should go up there. Or is that bad? What do you think?' Dean began to freak out.

'Calm down he'll be alright Dean'.

'Swear?'

'I swear'.

* * *

><p>'There. Lover boy's fixed' Crowley announced.<p>

'Is he awake?' Dean asked anxiously already making his way towards the stairs.

'Yep, ready and waiting. Go get him tiger'.

Dean ignored Crowley and headed upstairs, almost too nervous to actually walk in but he reminded himself that this was Cas and he was fine so there was nothing to worry about now.

He opened the door, 'Cas?' he called out.

'Hello Dean' Cas replied weakly.

Dean walked over to Cas and fell to his knees beside the bed and hugged the angel. 'I was so scared i'd lost you' he whispered into his neck.

'You almost did' Cas whispered back, 'Can't get rid of me that easily though'.

'When you're back on your feet and i'm so kicking your ass for being so stupid'.

Cas chuckled weakly, 'I did what i had to Dean'.

'That's everyones excuse today. Should've told me first' Dean replied stubbornly.

'You wouldn't have let me go' the angel mused.

'Hell no. Just like i'm not gonna now'.

Dean got up and clamoured into the bed beside Castiel and resumed hugging him close. 'I can't lose you as well baby. So no more dangerous shit okay?'

'I promise' Cas replies.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N this is nearing the end only a few more chapters to go :( next chapter will be dedicated to dean and cas before the big confrontation with lucifer. once again, thanks so much for reviewing, it means the world so you know what to do xD i absolutely had to put crowley i this xD i'm sure you know that i love Castiel way too much to actually kill him off but i kind of liked the suspense love to you all, thanks for reading xxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

'Wake up you two we gotta talk'.

Dean woke up with a start and fell out of the bed, 'Hey Bobby' he stammered, 'We were just….'

'Sleeping like a baby, yeah i know. But it's been hours and we've got some things to discuss'.

'Okay we'll be down in a minute'.

Bobby walked out and Dean rubbed his eyes. 'Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?'

Castiel stretched and yawned and Dean tried not to drool over his exposed belly. 'I'm fine. What does Bobby want to talk about?'

'Uh, it's a long story. Do you think you can walk downstairs?'

'Yes, but would you carry me if i couldn't?'

'Of course i could no matter how chick flick it is' Dean grinned and helped Cas stand up.

The two walked downstairs to find Bobby and Crowley sitting ad drinking scotch.

'See? This is the one you should be drinking, not that piss poor excuse you get from the supermarket' Crowley said to Bobby.

Bobby agreed and took another sip.

'Is this actually happening?' Cas whispered to Dean.

Bobby stood up and walked over to Cas and gave him a quick manly hug. 'Good to have you up and about' he said gruffly.

Cas smiled at Bobby and Dean laughed, 'You old sap'.

'Hey easy on the old'.

'Can we get this show on the road, i've got other plans you know' Crowley interjected.

'What more lives to ruin?' Dean retorted.

Crowley tsked, 'Now Dean that's no way to treat the man who saved your lover. And who risked his neck to find out where Lucifer is'.

'Why would you do that?' Cas asked and narrowed his eyes.

'Come on Castiel, you of all people must know the value of a human soul'.

Castiel quickly looked at Dean with wide eyes. Dean shook his head and nodded towards Bobby.

'Seemed like our only option' Bobby shrugged.

'But there must've….'

'Cas it's okay' Dean interrupted, 'Bobby knows what he's doing'.

'Come on tick tock', Crowley pointed to his wrist, 'Do you want the info or not?'

'Fine tell us what you know'.

'He'll be at the Stull Cemetery at 2.30pm tomorrow afternoon'.

'Are you sure?' Bobby asked disbelievingly.

'Of course i'm sure! What kind of demon do you take me for?' Crowley answered indignant.

'This isn't a trick right? He'll definitely be there?' Dean demanded.

Crowley rolled his eyes, 'For the last time yes. Anything you want to add angel or can i go now?'

'We have what we need so you can go' Bobby replied.

'Finally'. Crowley exclaimed before vanishing.

'Well looks like tomorrows it' Bobby says wearingly.

'I didn't think it'd happen so soon' Dean replied.

'It's been going on for months now Dean' Cas says.

Dean dropped Castiel's hand that he had been holding onto and snapped, 'I know that Cas i just didn't think that tomorrow would be the day that i'd have to sacrifice Sam forever!'.

'I'm sorry i didn't mean to…'

'It's fine Cas. I'm sorry i shouldn't have snapped. What if something goes wrong?'

'Then this might be our last night on earth. How do you wanna spend it?' Bobby asked.

* * *

><p>All three were sitting in Bobby's lounge room knocking back a few beers and talking about anything and everything.<p>

'So you really took on 5 vampires and came out completely unscathed?' Cas asked.

'Well i had some backup. Not that i needed it' Bobby said smugly.

'Yeah right!' Dean replied sarcastically and quickly dodged the empty beer can that Bobby threw at him.

'Aims a bit off Bobby' Dean smirked.

'Shut your trap idjit' Bobby replied, 'I meant to miss'.

'Sure you did' Dean laughed.

Bobby gave him a murderous glare.

'Am i going to have to separate you two soon?' Cas smiled.

'Okay fine lets change the subject' said Dean.

'Gladly' muttered Bobby.

Dean cleared his throat, 'So uh when you made the deal with Crowley… did you seal the deal?'

Bobby glared, 'What the hell are you talking about?' he growled.

'Well you know… did ya kiss him?' Dean grinned.

'The hell i did!' Bobby exclaimed. 'As if i would. He's a demon'.

'The lady doth protest too much, methinks. Or man' Cas hiccuped and laughed at Bobby's face.

'I'm not protesting. Just saying, it didn't happen'.

'Yes it did'. Crowley appeared in front of Dean with his phone held out and a gleeful smile on his face.

'What the hell are you doing back here? Spying on us?' Bobby yelled.

'Just showing your boy our magical kiss Bobby darling. Don't you remember'? he purred.

Dean looked at the phone and saw the picture and shuddered, 'Dude your eyes are closed and everything!'

'Cos i didn't want to look at that smug face' Bobby muttered and took a big gulp of beer.

'Oh come on Bobby stop acting like you didn't like it' Crowley smirked. 'Bit too much tongue though' he added.

Dean and Castiel were doubled over laughing while Bobby blushed and stammered, 'That's it get out of my house!'.

'Just wanted to set the record straight. Ciao' and Crowley disappeared.

'It's not funny you two! It's just part if the deal. You have to do it i had no choice'.

'Well for someone who was forced it looked like you liked it' Dean laughed and wiped away tears of laughter.

'Shut up' Bobby mumbled and downed the can until it was empty and threw it at Dean, this time it hit him on the head.

'Ouch' Dean said and rubbed at the spot. He turned to Cas, 'Kiss it better?'

Bobby rolled his eyes and got up to get more beer, cos he can do that now, while Cas took Dean's head in his hands and kissed the spot that the beer can hit. 'Better?' he asked.

'Yeah but it's sort of travelled down' Dean fakes looking hurt.

Cas raises his eyebrows, 'Where does it hurt then?'

Dean pointed to his mouth, 'In this general area' he grinned.

'It does look very sore' Cas said solemnly before giving him a light kiss on the lips.

'Better?' Cas asks again.

'Mmm nope still in agony' Dean replies and pulls Cas closer and kisses him deeper.

Bobby walks in and clears his throat and they spring apart.

'You know boys, all hell might break loose tomorrow. I understand if you want to spend it together'.

Dean looked at Cas, who gave a brief nod. 'Thanks Bobby. You sure?'

'Yeah. Just keep it down, cos hearing you two go at it ain't exactly on my list of things to do before i die' Bobby says gruffly.

Both Dean and Cas blush. 'Don't worry we'll be quiet' Cas assures him.

Bobby nods and watched them walk upstairs together. He's not exactly sure what they're gonna do and frankly he doesn't want to know. He just knows that Dean deserves happiness before tomorrow. He sighs and cracks open another can and pulls put an old photo album full of his wedding pictures and even a few of Sam and Dean when they were growing up.

* * *

><p>Cas and Dean were lying face to face in the bed upstairs. 'So what happens tomorrow?' Cas asked.<p>

Dean lowers his eyes and starts playing with the bottom of Castiel's shirt, 'We meet up with Lucifer, open up the cage and get him in somehow. I haven't really thought that part out'.

'Are you going to be okay?'

'I'm not sure Cas. No matter whats happened between us, he's still my brother. It's my fault i drove him to do it by leaving him. Just because i fucked up, doesn't mean he has to be stuck with Lucifer forever'.

'It wasn't just you Dean, he made his choice and you've made yours. You have to do what's right'.

'Is it right but?' Dean asked, looking into the angels eyes.

'I believe it is. But then again, he is not my brother'.

'Lucifer's yours'.

'Yeah well not like you and Sam. We didn't grow up together. We're no more brothers than soldiers are'.

'I'm not sure if i can do it. Actually make Sam go into the cage' Dean confesses.

'You can do anything Dean. And i'll be there with you. Whatever you need, i'm here'.

'Well there is something i need you to do' Dean says shyly.

'What is it?' Cas asks curiously.

'I need to take my mind off everything. But i don't want to push you into anything. So i'm just happy being with you'.

They both remain silent, when Cas leans over and gives Dean a quick kiss.

'Whatever you need, i want to give it to you' he says then kisses Dean deeper.

Dean moans and pulls Cas closer, his body screaming to not stop, to keep kissing the angel and get lost in him. He rolls onto his back and pulls Cas on top of him and kisses him hungrily. He fumbles with the angels shirt and rips it off, he breaks away from Castiel's mouth and kisses down his neck, stopping to bite and suck the sensitive skin.

Cas whimpers and mewls. He tugs at Dean's shirt until Dean lifts himself up and pulls it off so they're skin to skin.

Dean pulls the angels face to his and kisses him roughly, his tongue sweeping into the angels mouth. His hands run down Castiel's back and to his ass which he grabs possessively and uses it to grind the angels hardening cock against his own aching one. The need to be close to Cas, to be surrounded by him and his taste and smell is overwhelming and he wants more.

His hands reach around and begin undoing the angels pants. Dean looks up at Cas for confirmation and Cas quickly nods and adjusts himself so Dean can slide his pants down. Dean brings his fingers to Castiel's mouth and motions for him to suck on them. Cas opens his mouth and starts licking and sucking on Dean's fingers while keeping eye contact.

Dean moans appreciatively at the sight.

When his fingers are properly lubricated his hand travels back down to the angels ass and starts running his fingers around the rim.

'Dean' Cas pleads and wriggles trying to get Dean's fingers closer.

Dean smirks and captures his mouth again in a searing kiss and gently pushes his middle finger in the angels tight hole, then adds his index and pumps them in and out slowly.

Cas moans and rocks back and forth, 'More Dean' he pleads.

Dean smirks again and gets an idea. He pulls his fingers out and sits up, rolling Cas onto his back.

'Dean…'

He kisses Castiel to silence him, 'Shh baby i have an idea. On your stomach'.

He watches Cas arrange himself on his stomach and quickly kicks off his pants and gets back on the bed.

He straddled Castiel's calfs and spreads the angels ass cheeks.

'Dean what are you doing?' Cas whines.

'Don't worry sweetheart you'll love this'. Dean takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Castiel spread out in front of him and the view of his twitching hole. He's been wanting to do this since he had that dream.

He uses one hand to spread the cheeks and the other to rub soothing circles on Castiel's back. He leans forward and lightly kisses his left cheek and Cas jerks in surprise. Dean moves across and kiss the other, before moving back towards his hole.

Cas feels Dean's breath ghosting over his rim and he takes in a shaky breath as he feels Dean move closer and tentatively licks the skin around the rim.

Dean softly licks around the rim, allowing Cas time to get used to the sensation. He keeps up the gentle licks until Cas is whimpering and moaning and moving around to try and get more friction.

'Dean i need…' Cas pants, twisting around to look at him.

'I know baby' Dean leans in and runs his tongue around the rim one more time before licking over the hole and wriggling it in. He moves his tongue in and out, savouring the taste.

Cas bucks and moans, loving the sensation.

Dean alternates between licking and sucking around the sensitive skin and forcing his tongue inside as far as it could go.

He loves that this has reduced Cas to a whimpering, panting mess.

'I want… i need you to…' Cas whines.

Dean understands and pulls back. He slaps his ass, 'Turn over Cas, i wanna see you'.

Dean gets up fumbles around for lube. Cas turns over and reaches out to pull Dean back on top of him.

Dean grins, 'Eager huh Cas?'

Cas flushes, 'It's been a while'.

'You have no idea' Dean exclaims and kisses Cas.

The angel wraps his arms and legs around the hunter and bucks upwards, wanting to be as close as he can to him.

'I want you' Cas says breathlessly.

'I want you too Cas, so much'. Dean replies, kissing his shoulder.

Cas grabbed the lube and squirted some on his hand and reached down in between them to grasp Dean's hard cock and rubbed his hand up and down, making sure it was nice and wet.

Dean mumbled incoherently into the angels neck as he guided Dean's cock to his entrance. Dean shifted his hips forward, sinking deeper and deeper into Castiel's tight hole until he was fully sheathed.

He gives Cas a few moments to adjust.

'Move Dean' Cas panted and reached down to grip Dean's ass, urging him to move.

Dean began thrusting into Cas, changing the angle so he hit his prostate. Cas moaned and thrashed around, urging Dean to go harder, faster. Dean complied and began thrusting so hard that the bed was hitting the wall.

* * *

><p><em>*Flash to Bobby downstairs*<em>

Bobby heard the banging against the wall and the chorus of moans and grunts. He glared up at the ceiling and clasped his hands over his ears and began singing some crap jingle he heard from an ad.

But the bangs and moans just keep getting louder so Bobby gives up.

'That's it i'm going to the panic room' he mutters and picks up some books and beer and trudges downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile with Dean and Cas*<em>

Dean leans his forehead down onto Castiel's and gives him a sloppy kiss while continuing the furious pace. 'God you feel so good Cas…. missed you so much… you have no idea…' Dean panted and groaned.

Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's back, cupping his ass with one and the other grasping his hair, holding him close and matching him thrust for thrust.

Dean reached down and took Castiel's cock in his hand and began stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts.

Cas mumbled something thing that sounded like a prayer and tightened his grip on Dean.

Dean slurps and sucks on the side of Castiel's neck and feels his orgasm build up. He presses his forehead against Cas' and whispers 'Come for me baby, come on Cas'.

Dean groans loudly and Cas can feel Dean's release inside him which sets his orgasm off.

Dean collapses on top of Cas, both panting and breathing hard.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Cas?' Dean replies breathlessly.

'Can you please not call my father's name while we have sex… it would be like me calling out John' Cas says seriously.

Dean props himself on his elbows and stays there completely stunned, then burst out in belly aching laughter. 'Oh shit Cas i'm sorry' he giggled then kissed him. 'I didn't think'.

Cas smiled, 'It's alright. Can we do it again now?' Dean nodded eagerly. 'Good. I'm on top this time'.

Dean laughs and rolls over and kisses him.

* * *

><p>'Holy fuck' Dean exclaims tiredly and rolls over, pulling Cas with him until he's resting on his torso.<p>

'Mmm' Cas agrees and sighs contentedly. Both are completely fucked out and exhausted.

Dean runs his fingers through the angels hair and feels him purring against his chest. He tilts Castiel's face up towards him and whispers, 'I love you Cas'.

'I love you too Dean' Cas replies and leans up to kiss him lightly before both fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N gosh i forgot how hard sex scenes were haha i kept changing things and it was getting late so i thought screw it, this will do. i had a lot of fun visualising this particular scene, what are the chances something like this could happen when Cas comes back? xP i have no idea where the whole 'don't call my fathers name in bed' stuff came from but i left it in there cos i though why not. next chapters gonna be heavy so they needed some fun sexy times. hope you guys agree and liked this chapter. please review xD xxxxxxxxx<strong>


End file.
